


Infidelity

by StoneDragon



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Glee, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, santana lopez - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anger, Cheating, Desire, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Erotic, F/F, Forbidden Love, Glee alternative universe, Infidelity, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Latin Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, London, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Santana Lopez & Original Female Character, Sensual Dance, Sensuality, Sex, Suffering, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, alternative universe, glee - fanfic, lesbians love, santana lopez OC, university student - professor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon
Summary: What happens when a marriage, already shaken, is faced with a Latin hurricane that makes it even more balanced? How much can an attraction burn? How far would you go for a carnal desire?Santana Lopez is a student at the University of Art, Music and Dance in London and falls in love with the wonderful married teacher, Merida Harris. The young woman with black hair will do anything to get the woman she wants, even if she needs to destroy the teacher's already broken marriage.This story is an Alternative Universe in which Santana Lopez (Glee) goes to London and works for an important fashion brand.+18 yearsErotic language
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Latin and the Welsh

— Go on! Name a song! — Santana, the young woman with long straight black hair exclaims excitedly to the  _ drag  _ in front of her.

Santana Lopez is a 20 year old Puerto Rican girl, student at the University of London of Arts, Music and Dance, very beautiful and sensual, who works at the unisex brand Bren S. in London, being an assistant and darling of the CEO and stylist Brendon Schneider.

It's after 2 pm and the young woman is sitting in the clothes and hair testing room watching Vida Boehm, the head of the sector, dressing a model with the new collection.

— Come on, Vida! I can dance any kind of music, just tell me one! — Santana insists with her firm way of always imposing her will and Vida looks a little shocked.

— Girl, you need to be calmer, you know?! — the tall woman, with gray hair, asks shaking her head and returns her attention to the pants that she puts on the quiet model in front of her. — How are classes, anyway? Are you enjoying college? Living in London?

With a heavy sigh and looking at her nails, Santana replies:

— Ah, there are some very strange people in this city, but I admit that I'm enjoying college. The dance teacher is tolerable, the Art History teacher sucks! — she rolls her eyes, throwing herself more against the chair, making Vida laugh. — Aaahhh, what a boring little woman! She speaks in a very sweet voice, you know?! I have no patience!

Laughing as she straightens the model's hair, Vida comments:

— You're a figure, you know? Is this teacher's name Summer? Summer Harris?

— Yes! — Santana exclaims, widening her eyes. — She's called Summer! Summer!!! What kind of person has that name?! I mean, when I lived in Ohio, I met a girl named Fall, but... a British named Summer is weird, right?

— It's because she's not British, San! She's an American, she came from Chicago. — Vida responds by signaling for the model to leave and, as soon as the girl closes the glass door behind her, she looks at the young woman lying in the chair. — Have you ever taken a class on Dancing _ Cultures _ ?

Santana shook her head when she replied:

— Not yet. Tomorrow will be my first day in this subject, but I've heard of the teacher... They say she's very fun and unforgettable... I very much doubt it, since the teachers in this country are all boring and they don't seem to understand much of jokes with certainty acid humor, if you know what I mean. Oh, and there are some students who are sighing when we talk about this teacher, it's very strange.

— Um... I see... — Vida murmurs with a raised eyebrow and, after crossing her legs, says in an amused tone: — You'll have class with her and then I want you to tell me what you think of her, ok?

Not really understanding how Vida knows so much about her college professors, Santana questions with a certain suspicion in her words and with an unfriendly face:

— How do you know that, huh?! — she crosses her arms and looks deep into Vida's dark eyes. — By any chance, are you doubting that I'm attending college?

— But of course she is not doubting, you fool! — Brendon Schneider, president and stylist of Bren S., exclaims when entering the room and points to the young woman: — Two teachers of your course are longtime friends of ours, hairy creature!

— Brendon!!! Yay! You came! — Santana exclaims, clapping her hands excitedly and grabs the man around the neck, kissing the bald man repeatedly. — I never know what to do when you're late!

With a grimace and trying to get rid of the young woman, Brendon replies:

— Ah, stop it, you crazy Latina! — he walks away, adjusting his round glasses better and smiles at Vida. — Hello dear! Why were you talking about her college?

— She was telling me that she didn't like the teachers very much so far, especially Summer Harris, who teaches Art History. — Vida responds by making a sign with her eyes to the stylist. — And I asked if she had already taken the class  _ Dancing Cultures  _ and she told me no... it will be tomorrow!

Brendon, understanding the message of Vida's gaze, claps his hands a little excitedly and, leaving, exclaims:

— Ah, dear, then you can get ready to fall on your knees when you see that savage teacher. And come soon, creature, we have a lot to do this afternoon!

Santana, looking confusedly at Vida, runs after Brendon and, as soon as she arrives at his office, enters questioning:

— Savage teacher?! I don't know if I understood correctly...

Sitting in his chair and crossing his legs, Brendon looks at his assistant as he answers:

— Forget it, San! Tomorrow, after your class with her, you can tell me how it went. — Santana rolls her eyes and the stylist throws her a pen. — And you can stop this craze, huh?! Jeez! Every day that passes you act more like me!

— Ah, you're so wrong! — Santana exclaims, denying with her finger and crossing her arms while sitting at the table. — Santana Lopez isn't like anyone, because she's an exclusive edition!

At that moment, Brendon widens his eyes on the young woman, keeps a shocked countenance and, in a matter of seconds, laughs:

— That's why I love you!!! That's how you talk, my dear!!! — the two clap their hands and he points to her. — I think we're deserving some shopping... Let's go to Paris tomorrow, as soon as you leave class?

Opening a beautiful smile and clapping, Santana exclaims:

— Aaahhh!! It's a date! We're going to Paris tomorrow!!!

Then, before they say anything else, someone taps lightly on the door and enters without waiting for a response, revealing Jessica Miller, the legal intern. Jessica is a 22 year old girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and a sweet personality and someone who is a little confused.

— Excuse me, Bren. — Jessica says as soon as she enters and, standing next to the stylist's huge table, smiles at Santana. — Hi, San!

— Hi, Jess! — Santana exclaims, kissing the young blonde's cheek for a long time, leaving her embarrassed. — Our Thursday cinema is up, right?

Noticing Jessica was shaking all over and looking passionately at the young Latina sitting at the table, Brendon throws himself against the chair and, waving a hand at them, exclaims:

— Aahhh, okay, okay! You two date later! — he nudges the blonde's arm. — Come on! What happened, Jess?

As if awakening some enchantment, Jessica looks away, with great cost, from Santana, and responds as soon as she looks at the stylist:

— The Legal Department sent some contracts for you to sign, they are in your  _ email  _ and I believe we still need them digitally signed today.

— Oh, I hate these bureaucracies! — Brendon exclaims, rolling his eyes. — Thank you dear! I will sign it now and send it to you!

As soon as Jessica walks to the door, she looks again at Santana in a corner and, receiving a wink, leaves extremely embarrassed. Then, crossing his arms and looking seriously at the young Latina, Brendon comments:

— I really don't know where you intend to go with this flirt with Jessica, San... You know the poor thing is in love with you and it seems that you like to abuse that, pulling kisses here and saying something there... Poor thing, San, she must think that what you have is something serious.

Snorting irritably, Santana displays an angry look at the man as she steps down from the table and walks to a stop in front of the huge glass wall, watching London below.

— Oh, how stupid to put labels on things, relationships, people! I hate that! — she supports one hand and keeps her gaze fixed on the streets below. — I'm just enjoying it and enjoying Jessica's company for some things, I don't see anything wrong with that! — she spins on her heels and points to the stylist. — You do that to Gustav yourself! You know he likes you and that's why you use him whenever you feel lonely!

Standing and clapping his hands on the table, Brendon exclaims with laughter:

— Oh, creature, what a thing! Stop being like me!

* * *

On the next day.

Upon entering the room, Summer smells the woody scent of perfume entering her nostrils and smiles, realizing that the bed is still messy, as well as listening to the sound of water in the bathroom.

Summer Mackenzie-Harris is a very sweet and affectionate 30-something American, with wavy blond hair that goes up to her shoulders and very clear blue eyes. She is a professor at the University of Arts, Dance and Music in London and teaches Art History.

The woman walks to the bathroom door and, leaning against the doorframe, observes the silhouette of the woman with long, straight red hair under the shower, singing softly. Summer smiles in a corner and, feeling a joy to realize that her wife was better after the weekend, says:

— Have you thought about participating in the  _ X-Factor _ ? I'm sure Simon would love to have you as his pupil!

The noise of water ceases and Merida gets out of the shower, while grabbing the towel to dry her damp body, looking at Summer. Merida Harris is a Welshwoman in her early 30s, a redhead with green eyes and a very athletic body, with strong arms and a turned chest. She is also a professor at the same university as her wife, Summer, and teaches  _ Dancing Cultures _ .

Loving to see her wife a little better, the American says all smiling:

— Good morning, my love.

— Good morning darling! What a delight, you're here in the morning, as I thought you had already gone to university. — Merida responds by kissing Summer's mouth lightly and, already dry, puts the towel in the sink, walking to the bedroom.

She steps into the  _ closet _ , barely noticing her wife sitting on the bed, and chooses an outfit.

— I'm glad to know that you liked to see me... — Summer comments a little afraid and takes a shirt that is lying on the floor, next to the bed, raises the clothes near her eyes and smiles, feeling the smell of her wife there. — How was the weekend in Wales with your parents?

The answer doesn't come immediately, Merida chooses her clothes for that morning and appears in the room, throwing the pieces on the bed, while speaking:

— It was good, as it always is, right?! I even tried to go back yesterday, but it ended up raining a lot and I only managed to get a flight this early.

Merida stops speaking with a dejected expression and Summer realizes that traumas are appearing again in her wife's mind. Then she gets up and grabs Merida, who is standing in front of the bed, by the hair, in a loving way so that she looks her in the eye. The two look at each other for seconds, until Merida sighs heavily murmuring:

— It will take time to heal...

Summer says nothing, because there isn't much to say and she knows what word would comfort that broken heart. So, the American simply remains stroking her wife's hair, feeling more guilty than ever.

— I'm sorry... — the blonde woman says affectionately.

Summer watches her wife walk away to the mirror, still naked, and smiles sheepishly as she sits on the bed, wanting to touch that body that she hasn't touched in months.

— I'm sorry, Mery...

Merida doesn't answer right away, remains standing with her pants in her hands, while looking hard at the blonde, until she shakes her head and puts on her clothes when she answers:

— Anyway, I agreed to have lunch with Brendon today.

— Oh! Okay... will you return to university or will you not have classes in the afternoon? — Summer asks, as she smiles watching the woman finish putting on her clothes and turning away, admiring herself in the mirror.

A part of the Welsh shirt isn't completely in the pants and Summer walks up to her back and, very close to her body, puts one hand on the woman's waist and with the other straightens the shirt. Then, without restraining her audacity, the American woman brings her face close to Merida's neck and inhales strongly the woody smell that she exhales from there, while your two hands caress her waist.

With her eyes closed and her heart pounding, Merida puts your hands over her wife's, while your breathing wobbles. The caress that Summer makes lightly on the redhead's waist makes her feel sensations that she hasn't felt for a long time and Merida lays your head on her left shoulder, loving that approach.

Merida's long orange hair falls over Summer's shoulders as she closes her green eyes, indulging in the limited caresses on her waist. The American woman squeezes the woman tightly and raises her hands until she reaches the breasts hidden in the semi-open T-shirt.

Summer and Merida, for four months, don't really kiss on the mouth, don't have sex and have no physical contact, besides holding hands and kisses on the cheek. After Summer's cheating on the last trip she had taken with Merida, they both got away from each other, and the American is unable to take away the guilt she feels about it and also doesn't forget her wife's harsh words by calling her names.

The sad thing is that Merida can no longer support the blonde's touch, not even her breath, and has slept away in bed, looking for countless chores just to keep from being alone with her.

The American tries to get her hands down to the redhead's belt, but she moves uncomfortably and Summer moves away from the woman, who turns in front of her with a sad face.

Then, nodding her head and pointing to the door, Summer leaves from there down the stairs to the kitchen, while Merida remains standing in front of the mirror, looking into her green eyes as she remembers what her wife had done to her.

* * *

Once in the classroom  _ Dancing Cultures _ , Santana steps forward to the back benches and, sitting almost against the wall, throws her backpack to the side and places her  _ notebook _ in front of her.

— I just hope this class is all they are talking about! — she snorts a little irritated, while the other students start to arrive. — I can't wait for this class to end and go to Paris with Brendon.

She notices that some students sit on the first two benches and look very excited, wearing skirts or dresses that can show off their legs.

— What do these people have in mind?! Get to the point of flirting with the teacher?! Oh, no, right?! — Santana exclaims, crossing her arms and frowning. — Pathetic!

After a few minutes, ringing the signal for the class to begin, Santana barely has time to complain about the teacher's lack of punctuality, when a rather tall woman, with broad shoulders, strong arms and long orange hair, exclaims with a different accent:

— Good morning, first year class!!!

The young woman's black eyes widen when she sees the woman in front and smiling at everyone: a somewhat athletic body, even hidden in tight pants and a tight shirt. The green eyes, combined with the red hair, makes the glasses on them a little ignored and gives an air of mystery.

— What is  _ that _ ?! — Santana murmurs a little confused as to what she feels and, as soon as the teacher takes off her suit, depositing it on the chair, her muscular arms seem to explode almost out of the black shirt. — Ah!  _ Dios mio!!! _

Santana fanned herself, needing to lift her hair up and trying to cool her neck and chest, as an abnormal heat attacks her completely.

— I think we're ready to start our class, but first of all, I want to introduce myself to those who don't know who I am! — the teacher exclaims smiling in a charming way, leaving Santana almost melted and with her trunk resting on the counter. — I'm Professor Harris, Merida Harris. — she starts walking in the small corridor, which divides the counters of the room on two sides vertically, and looks at the students without taking the charming smile from her lips. — You can call me Professor Harris or Professor Merida, whatever, I see no need to stop you from wanting to speak my first name. So... — Merida looks at Santana in the background and winks at her. — Feel free to call me as you please!

At that moment, Santana has the crazy urge to jump off the counter, grab the teacher by the collar and kiss her, while holding on to her lap. But of course she does none of this and, looking intently at the red-haired woman, who begins to return to the front of the room, she murmurs:

— I will call you mine! That's what you will be... mine!

— Very well! — Merida claps her hands as she stops in front of the blackboard and, folding the sleeves of her shirt, making Santana more crazy, looks at everyone: — Today I'll start with a light discussion about the different cultural dances that we have spread all over the world! Who could give me an example of this?

Santana immediately raises her hand and, without waiting to be called, exclaims:

— Flamenco!

— Very well! Who said that?! — Merida asks when leaning her body against her desk and supporting her hands there, while her eyes search for the owner of such a voice with an accent... interesting. — Please, whoever spoke, please get up...

— Me! — Santana exclaims as she stands and looks intensely at the teacher, who lays her green eyes on the beautiful young woman. — I said it! Flamenco is an excellent example of cultural dance.

As soon as she looks at the beautiful black-haired student, Merida feels somewhat intimidated and devoured by the strong look in Santana's black eyes and, smiling from the corner, says:

— Sure! That's right, miss... What's your name, please?

Satisfied that she got the teacher's attention for herself, the young woman responds by crossing her arms and without cutting her intense gaze:

— Lopez, Santana Lopez.

A smile appears in the corner of Merida's mouth as soon as she realizes the young woman's accent is Latin and feels a certain urge to keep looking at her long enough to decorate that beautiful eccentric face, which has black eyes ready to devour her.

— Nice to meet you, Miss Lopez.

— If you feel better, I can show the flamenco dance to the class! — Santana exclaims, standing upright and intent on having the attention of that cute and monumental woman just for herself.

Merida raises an eyebrow, loving the student's audacity, and, before she says anything, another young woman exclaims from the front desk:

— If she is going to perform a dance, teacher, I want it too!

— That's right, I want it too! — another says rather loudly.

With great cost and needing to focus on her class, Merida takes her eyes off the beautiful Santana and looks at the room as a whole when answering:

— For our first survey of the month, I will ask you to choose a musical style and prepare a dance to submit on Friday. — she turns her back on the class and writes various dance styles on the blackboard. — Look, you have countless styles and, even if some are repeated, I hope you do it differently from your classmate. — Merida returns her eyes to the room, stopping them quickly at Santana, already seated and also looking seriously.

— Will you choose the best? Will you give some prize?! — the young Latina asks, crossing her arms and not taking her eyes off the redhead.

Merida cannot answer immediately, she lets out a weak laugh and, moving away from the table, strokes her right arm saying:

— This activity should be worth a note, as well as...

— But we will receive some prize, for sure! — Santana cuts her boldly, making Merida close her eyes.

The students look from the teacher to the student at the back of the room with some fear, fearing what could happen to them if Merida gets angry with the young woman. But the Welsh seems to appreciate all that audacity, as she smiles when she says:

— Okay... I'll give a prize to the winner! For the top three, some kind of prize will be awarded. Satisfied?!

Nibbling on her lower lip and loving that woman's submission, Santana responds slowly:

— I… LOVED!!!


	2. I want... you!

Almost an hour and a half later, as soon as the class ends, Santana remains seated in her place, waiting for all the students to leave, just so she can be alone with the teacher with strong arms. However, some students are gathered in front of Merida's desk and talk animatedly, irritating Santana completely.

— If this perch doesn't disperse, I’ll be the wolf and make these chickens run from here quickly! — the young woman exclaims more to herself and realizes Merida is very comfortable with the students, not caring about some stroking her arms. — What an absurd thing! I'll need to amaze and will be now!

That said, Santana straightens her hair better, arranges her skirt more tightly and goes down to the teacher's desk, where she pushes the other students aside. The moment her eyes meet the green ones, she hears Merida saying:

— You can do the dance style you prefer, but unfortunately,  _ pole dance _ won't be accepted... — the girls make a disappointed sound and Merida stands up her shoulders, showing sadness. — I know, I know it's a dance style, but at this university we won't be able to accept...

— And Latin dance?! — Santana questions putting her hands on her hips and everyone looks at her, including Merida. — Is there an impediment, by any chance?

Finally managing to get a better look at the young woman with black hair, Merida perceives her to be a little short and with dark skin, being a very, very beautiful and attractive young girl, making your body shudder just by imagining her in your arms.

— No... no impediment... — Merida responds slowly and throws her body against the chair, without taking her eyes off Santana.

— Great! — the young woman responds smiling from the corner and, seeing herself forced to take her eyes off the redhead, looks at the other students saying: — You have already finished here and you can leave, thank you!

At that moment, letting out a somewhat disguised laugh and worshiping the young girl's somewhat defiant and daring way, Merida sees the students leave a little uncomfortable, leaving the two, finally, alone.

— Great! — Santana exclaims as she turns her black eyes on the Welsh and smiles in a corner, approaching the table. — You are friends with my boss, you know?!

— I beg your pardon?! — Merida asks a little surprised and, as soon as the young woman sits down at her table cross-legged, almost touching her body, she feels your hands restless. — Who's your boss?

Santana doesn't answer immediately, as she walks with her eyes all over the Welsh's face, decorating each part, until she descends to the apparently athletic torso and reaching the strong arms jumping by the tight shirt. She nibbles on your lower lip, imagining herself trapped in that turned body and biting every bit.

— Lopez?! Are you alright? — Merida asks, removing the young woman from her insane desires.

— Hi!? — Santana exclaims a bit surprised and, throwing her hair back, responds with her tough way: — My boss is Brendon Schneider.

— Brendon?! — Merida questions a little surprised, failing to believe that her friend had never introduced her to such a beautiful woman. — Do you work at Bren S.?

— Yes, I'm Brendon's assistant. — Santana responds approaching Merida and, without uncrossing her legs, adjusts the collar of the redhead's shirt, smelling the woody scent of her perfume. — You wear Bren S. for what I'm seeing and feeling.

Merida doesn't respond immediately, as her eyes are lost on the lips of the young woman so close to her and the delicious essence that she exhales, causing an itch that Merida hasn't felt for months. Then, intoxicating at that moment, she replies:

— Yes... my clothes are Bren S., almost all of them...

From the classroom door, heartbroken, Summer sees the student sitting at her wife's desk and almost playing in Merida's lap, feeling jealousy eat up your whole body and can't stand the thought of another woman touching your wife, when she herself can't.

Then, needing to be strong and disguise her suffering, Summer enters the room, exclaiming in her sweet way:

— Hello! Excuse!

At the same moment, Merida moves away from Santana and, standing, looks at her wife, while the young woman with black hair remains seated at the desk with an unfriendly look at the blonde.

— Ah, hello, Summer!

The two teachers look at each other quickly and Summer says:

— Sorry to disturb the moment, I presume, but we have a meeting with the dean and we cannot be late, Professor Harris.

Santana, coming down from the desk, straightens her skirt and hair, walks slowly to Merida and, turning her back to Summer, kisses her cheek for a long time, keeping a bold look on the blonde.

— Thank you very much for taking my doubts... — she moves away from the Welsh, but without letting go of her strong arms and squeezing them saying: — I can't wait for Friday, Professor...

Merida, being unable to say anything, she just nods and tries not to look at the young woman, slowly moving away from her, making her skirt rustle with her steps. She cannot allow that possible attraction to exist or even to flourish, mainly because the young woman is her student and because she is married. Even if her marriage isn't working out, Merida knows that she shouldn't give ibope for those desires, especially because she has been without sex, kisses and touches for months. No! Cheating isn't paid in the same currency.

Then, finding Summer's sad look in her, the Merida returns to her desk without saying anything and the blonde, realizing the young woman's attraction to her wife, comments:

— Yeah... with each passing year, they get more cheeky...

— Please, my students aren't like that. — Merida counters seriously and, after picking up her material and suit, walks side by side with the blonde out of the classroom. — Not everyone is like you...

Feeling those words pierce even more her already broken heart, Summer says nothing and, without stopping with the steps, just affirms with her head, realizing that, even after four months, a lot would still have to be done to get your wedding back to its usual wonderful state.

* * *

It's after 1 pm, when Santana arrives all excited in the presidential room of Bren S.

— Brendon! Brendon! Brendon! — she throws her backpack on one of the colored poufs and runs in front of the huge white marble table, where the stylist is reading something on his  _ tablet.  _ —  _ DIOS MIO _ !!!! What woman is that, Brendon?!?! Can you tell me everything you know about Harris now!!!!

With a heavy sigh and dropping the  _ tablet _ on the table, Brendon remains with a calm countenance as he looks at the excited young woman in front of him and, leaning against his chair, says:

— I knew this would happen. I'm TIRED of hearing from so many women who already told me that after meeting that savage!

Santana locks her hair up and, remembering the strong arms of the beautiful Welsh, begins to fan herself with both hands, while walking from side to side while speaking:

— Not for less, right?! That woman isn't just anybody, she is THE woman! — she opens her eyes wide and bites her lower lip. — Brendon, what is that?! What are those arms?! That body must be a monument without any clothes!

— Jeez, stop those shameless orgasms, creature! — Brendon exclaims, motioning for the young woman to calm down. — Put the fire out of that... — he points to Santana's waist. — You got it! Vida and I warned you that you would go crazy for the savage, right?!

At that moment, Santana stops quiet with a thoughtful look at the stylist and, crossing her arms, asks:

— Why do you call her savage? I didn't see anything wild about that woman, Bren. On the contrary, I found her a little too straight and very quiet...

— That is why 'm no longer standing the situation in which my savage is living with that woman of hers! — Brendon exclaims rolling his eyes and lets out a long sigh, being watched by a curious Santana. — That's what I was afraid it might happen to Merida after... — he suddenly stops talking, as if swallowing the words and looks out of the eye of the girl. — Anyway, she didn't used to be that straight, dull and quiet person. Merida has a very complicated reputation, I mean, she already had a reputation, right?! Now there's no more!

With her arms crossed and looking intently at her boss, Santana walks up to sit at the table, in front of him, questioning:

— What happened to her?

— Let's say the wedding happened and ruined her! Only that! — Brendon exclaims somewhat seriously and crosses his legs. — But, tell me! I want to know what you did! — he opens a curious smile and nudges the leg of the young woman in front of him. — You went after her, didn't you?! I am SURE you have already rubbed yourself against her!

Santana knows that the stylist is hiding something else about her teacher and so she will need to find a way to get everything he knows as soon as possible. Then, remembering Merida as a whole and the way she left her shaking when she sat at her desk, she replies:

— I got to the point of almost being on her lap, but I was content with the desk and I was touching the collar of her shirt, bringing our mouths together. — Brendon widens his eyes, smiling from the corner, and Santana continues: — Everything was going well, until the boring Art History teacher came in and Merida walked away from me.

— Creature, how did the savage get when you offered yourself to her?! I want to know all the details! — Brendon exclaims excitedly. — In fact, Merida is married to this teacher you don't like.

Showing her unfriendly look, Santana huffed angrily:

— I knew something happened between them, because Merida jumped away from me as soon as that watery blonde entered the room. I can't believe that monument is marriage to that dull little woman... really?!

The stylist just nods, feeling more worried about Merida, since she's been crestfallen, depressed and a little too quiet for months... something she never was. Then, thinking of a thousand things to help Merida, Brendon smiles at Santana saying:

— I believe that I can help you with Merida, San...

Opening her eyes wide and opening a huge smile, Santana exclaims excitedly:

— Aaaahhhh, I don't believe it!!!?? Seriously?!?! Oh, Bren, you won't regret it!!! — she kisses the man's bald head, who tries to get rid of her. — But you know, right?! — Santana turns away from him and raises an eyebrow. — With or without your help, that woman will be mine! I already decided... she will be mine! I just need more opportunities to be with her, as I almost did today after class, if it weren't for that annoying blonde!

Before Brendon says anything, the door opens and the stylist smiles when he sees Merida Harris herself coming in with calm countenance.

— Ah, you can have that moment now, creature! — he exclaims to Santana, while pointing to the redhead standing there.

The moment the black eyes meet the green, Santana opens a huge smile and, turning her body still sitting on the table, stands in front of the Welsh saying:

— Oh! Hello, Professor Harris!

Merida doesn't respond immediately, recognizes the student who had puzzled her all morning and, placing your hands in your pants pockets, looks up from Santana's crossed legs until she reaches her intense black eyes. Once again, heat and tension stick to her body, leaving her with certain thoughts that she shouldn't have for the student.

— Ah, savage, will you stand there like a column in the temple?! Come in! — Brendon exclaims, helping Merida out of such a shock, and motioning for her to come closer. — I believe you already know my new assistant, Miss Santana Lopez!

— Yes... — Merida responds with a broken voice, approaching the table, and nods. — She is my student...

Needing to hold herself in an extraordinary way so as not to throw herself into strong arms and start intense kisses with the woman, Santana wipes her tongue over her lips, while remaining with the strong look on Merida.

— I said you knew my boss — the young woman comments, raising an eyebrow and brings her face close to the redhead. — Won't you give me a kiss?

Slowly, Merida kisses the young woman's cheek with a certain fear that your lips will touch that skin and, as soon as she does, what she doesn't want happens: her body seems to heat up, releasing sensations that have been dormant for months and that she shouldn't feel for anyone else besides her wife. She pulls away a little, keeping her eyes on Santana, and observes her wet lips, feeling a crazy urge to kiss them.

— I see that you are well friends, huh?! — Brendon exclaims loudly, clapping his hands and scaring Merida, who moves away from Santana. — We were talking about you, savage!

Santana, looking quickly and incredulously at the stylist, opens her arms and murmurs:

— What was that?! Why did you cut the moment?!

The man says nothing and Merida, walking to one of the ottomans, sits there commenting:

— Oh, so I arrived at a good time, since you were talking about me! — she looks at the two at the table and asks: — Shall we all have lunch together?

— Let's go?! What do you mean?! — Santana asks when getting off the table and walks to Merida. — Are you going to Paris with us?

— Paris?! — Merida exclaims, looking shocked at Brendon and Santana. — I can't go to Paris! — she points a finger at the stylist. — You told me we were going to have lunch somewhere nearby and we would arrange to meet with the usual group for Friday...

— Yes, yes! Let's do this, savage! — Brendon exclaims getting up from his chair and walks to the coat rack in the right corner of his room. — I thought we could do this while eating in Paris, come on!

Shaking her head, Merida replies:

— No, I can't go to Paris. I have classes to teach in the afternoon, I'm sorry!

At that moment, realizing that she would lose the valuable chance of being with the redhead, Santana sits on Merida's lap and, stroking the woman's red hair, says affectionately:

— We don't need to go to Paris, you know? We can go anywhere you want...

The young woman looks intently at the green eyes, which seem glazed and surprised by her attitude, while Brendon is gaping and shocked to observe Santana sitting on Merida's lap.

— What a creature more abused than me! Loved! — the stylist exclaims, crossing his arms and opening a slight smile when he perceives the Welsh somewhat intoxicated by the young woman next to her. — That girl doesn't need my help...

— Yeah... I... — Merida mumbles without really knowing what to say, as she tries to understand when the last time a woman, other than your wife, had sat in your lap in such a bold and unexpected way. — Well... it may be...

Santana bites her lower lip, keeping her black eyes on the green ones and loving the approach that the redhead's mouth seems to make against yours. Then, suddenly leaving the woman's lap, Santana exclaims with laughter:

— Perfect! Let's go to a restaurant nearby and talk about whatever you want! — Santana walks to the door and points to Brendon. — I'll ask your secretary to call the driver, I'll wait for you downstairs!

That said, the young woman leaves there swinging her skirt as she hurries. As soon as the stylist sees her far enough from the room, he steps forward to the door and, closing it, turns violently to Merida exclaiming:

— But what is happening to you, savage?! You look like a caged wild animal with claws pulled out!

Closing her wrists, hating herself for the attraction she feels for the beautiful student, Merida rolls her eyes when she says:

— Oh, Brendon, not a sermon now, right?! — she runs her hands through her hair and sighs heavily. — What the fuck... Shit!

— Merida, you haven't been normal for months, creature! — Brendon exclaims extremely worried and points to the Welsh as a whole: — Look at how you are! The old Merida would have already thrown that young woman on that table and had sex with her without the slightest concern! In fact, what a shy and straightforward way is this that you developed, huh?! Where is that rude savage who conquered, fucked and disappeared, leaving women at your feet?!

— SHE'S GONE, BRENDON! — Merida screams impatiently and not wanting to cry, as she leans her body against the table and crosses her arms. — This Merida left as soon as Summer came into her life! You know it! Sammy is my life, Bren... I love her! We have a daughter! A house! A home! I fought her parents to be together!

— And yet she cheated on you, Merida... — Brendon comments with some coldness, making the Welsh look sad. — Even if you built a home, a house, a family for Summer, she cheated on you... she became interested in another woman while you were traveling, and she cheated!

Merida shakes her head, trying not to bring to her mind what she has struggled for months to forget and forgive.

— No... she must have had a reason for it, Brendon... I must have done something wrong so that she did it...

At that moment, wishing to slap Merida, Brendon steps forward to her, holding her by the shoulders, and shakes her exclaiming:

— FOR ALL THE HOLY STYLISTS, MERIDA, YOU DID NOT ABSOLUTELY DO ANYTHING! NOTHING WRONG! — the Welsh stares at him crying and he stops shaking her. — You did absolutely nothing wrong nor did you miss something... That American is simply someone without a heart, without character, Merida, just that! She castrated you, put you in a glass case and then made you an idiot, simple as that!

— No, she didn't castrate me, don't say that... — Merida mutters as she lets go of the man's hands and walks to the window, looking down at the city. — She told me that she can't explain how and why, but... but it happened... it seems that there was chemistry, they danced, had dinner and it happened. Simple as that... She didn't wish for it, nor went out looking for someone to cheat on me... It happened... and I see that she is sorry, extremely sorry... I want to believe her, I really want to, but...

— But what, Merida?! — Brendon asks when turning the redhead by the shoulders to face him. — What, huh?! There is nothing to forgive, Mery. You are languishing, fading and even feeling guilty about your wife's lack of character. It's her fault, Merida, hers alone! — he strokes the Welsh's face and smiles weakly. — I already said you can go my place, didn'tI? Take Alicia and go to my house, you can stay there until you find a place to start over.

— No need... I swore I would never leave my family and that is exactly what I will do. — Merida says shaking her head. — Her parents haven't talked to her in years, Bren, she doesn't have anyone else but me and Alicia.

Rolling his eyes and throwing the cardigan over his shoulders, Brendon pulls Merida by the right arm and, fitting his own there, walks her out of the room.

— Oh, Merida, I remember that her mother shouted to anyone who wanted to hear that you would make her little daughter unhappy and that you would be unfaithful! Remember that?! What an irony of fate, huh?! Because the one who acted like that was Summer and not you! What would that naja think?

Before Merida says anything or continues to think about her sad marriage, she sees Santana sitting at the desk of the stylist's secretary and displays a charming smile.

— Where did you find this assistant, Brendon? — Merida murmurs, unable to take her eyes off Santana, who steps forward for the elevator, being followed by her and Brendon.

Seeing her friend's face change completely when she is near Santana, the stylist pats the Welsh lightly in replying:

— It's a long story, savage, but she's my protégé and I hope you take care of her in that university, are you listening to me? She only has me in this city, so I don't think it would hurt to take care of her too...

As soon as the three of them enter the elevator and Santana presses the parking button, Merida looks at her intensely, feeling a certain empathy for the young woman and with the certainty that she couldn't give in to the desire to have her in your arms, since Santana is her friend's protégé and seems to trust your care.

Then, sighing heavily, Merida murmurs:

— Of course, Bren, of course I willll take care of her...


	3. I surrender

Entering the school, Summer locks the car after picking up her bag and walks until reaches the main building. The American woman watches the students having fun and smiling, some playing ball and others sitting and talking. She approaches the playground where the little ones are playing and, watching her daughter Alicia laughing with the other children, puts a hand over your mouth just thinking about losing her and Merida, in case her marriage doesn't survive the crisis.

— Summer ?! — Rose, the school principal's secretary, exclaims smiling as she approaches the blonde, who wipes her face with the back of your right hand as soon as she turns around.

— Ah, Rose, how are you? — Summer questions smiling from the corner and trying to hide your suffering.

— All right, yes, and you? Do you need anything?

The two greet each other and Summer asks:

— Is Lena teaching or in a meeting?

— No, she finished 10 minutes ago and must be in her office. — Rose responds by motioning for the woman to enter school.

— Ah, great! I'm going there right now. Thank you, Rose! — Summer smiles leaving and enters the building, heading for the board.

As soon as Summer stops in front of the director's door, she takes a deep breath before entering, wanting to surprise her friend.

— Lena, hello!!! — the American exclaims cheerfully and finds the director fiddling with some files on her desk.

The moment Helena sees Summer, she opens a smile and, exchanging two kisses with the blonde, returns to her table questioning:

— Summer, dear, what a surprise! Did something happen?

Sitting on the chair in front of the table, Summer sighs heavily when answering:

— Sorry to appear like this without warning, especially during school hours, but... — she runs her hands through her blond hair, being watched by a worried Helena. — But I'm about to collapse and I don't know how to stand firm anymore.

At that moment, Helena stops what she does and takes the woman's hands in hers when she says affectionately:

— Oh, my friend, you know you can count on me for whatever you need... — Summer says nothing and the director, already wondering what happened, asks: — Is it about the cheating?

— Yes... — Summer answers, throwing herself against the chair, and letting go of Helena's hands. — I know I did it wrong, I know I was unfaithful and disloyal, but I can't explain how or why it happened. It was something carnal, a certain attraction happened and, when I saw it, we were in her room and... well...

Helena seems to think very well about what she could say, crosses her legs and, remembering her conversation with Merida some days ago, says:

— It's complicated to understand, Sammy, I know. But such a betrayal doesn't happen like that, out of the blue! You were attracted because you were looking for it, dear. Just think about how you would feel if Merida did that... What would your reaction be?

Allowing herself to cry, hating herself entirely for the stupidness she had committed, Summer replies:

— I know... I know, Lena... I know I acted terribly, I was a tremendous motherfucker with my wife, I know! But... but I love Merida, I really do! I don't want to lose her, I don't want to risk going home and not finding her playing in the living room with Alicia. — then, remembering the sassy student almost kissing Merida at the university, Summer whimpers. — And I know that I'm losing Merida, especially after seeing her with a wonderful student, young and full of energy...

— How is it? — Helena exclaims surprise. — Is Merida having an affair with a student?! Explain that right, Sammy! She would never do such a thing, mainly because she would never go out with a student and because she doesn't want to pay the betrayal in kind... It cannot be...

— She isn't involved with this student, at least that's what I think, but today I arrived at her office and saw the girl sitting at the table, cross-legged and almost kissing Merida. As soon as Mery saw me, she jumped away from the girl quickly, as if she felt guilty, I don't know. — Summer explains standing up and walks over to the coffee table, pointing to the pot: — Is it hot?

— Yes... — Helena replies evasively, while running a hand through her hair and, with the other, taps a pen on the table. — Is this student new? Are you thinking that?!...

— I'm not thinking anything... yet! But I know that Merida is a very attractive woman, especially for those little girls who smell like milk and who like people with athletic bodies and strong arms. I'm used to it and I was never afraid that she would cheat on me with one, since Merida was always crazy for me, but... — Summer answers worriedly, while helping herself to tea: — Anyway, the problem is that now, after this crisis of ours that has existed for months because of me, I feel that I lose Merida day after day and... and this student has something different, I cannot explain. — the American sits down again in front of the table, supporting the cup there.

— How different?! — Helena asks confusedly, watching Summer drink a sip of tea before speaking.

— I don't know how to explain exactly what makes me think this student is different from the others, I just know and feel that she is, Lena! The look she gives is bold, it's... intense, you know?! She turned Merida with her back to me and kissed her long on the cheek, keeping her gaze on me, making me extremely scared, I must admit! — Summer looks at the director crying. — And I saw, I stayed at the door of the room a long time before entering, I saw how much Merida was amazed by this student, Lena. If I didn't arrive, I'm sure the girl had jumped on my wife's lap and the two of them had done countless things that I can't even imagine!

Helena sighs heavily before leaning her torso against the table and looking deeply into her friend's eyes to say:

— Yes, my friend, you need to take care of yourself and overcome this situation that you caused day after day. And learn to forgive yourself, Sammy, this is the most important thing! I don't believe that Merida is interested in any student, especially one who sits at the table and crosses her naked legs, because she loves you, Sammy! Merida is crazy about you and, just for her not putting an end to your marriage, even though she has every reason to do so, already shows that she wants to try... that she still believes you can get over it. — Helena squeezes the blonde's hands in hers and smiles weakly. — Be patient! Keep calm, Sammy... Take care of yourself, Alicia and, if you can, Merida. You two love each other and there is no little girl smelling like milk that can take away the love that Welsh feels for you.

Summer is unable to say anything, allowing herself to feel a hint of hope as she listens to all those warm and encouraging words from her best friend. Nobody has ever loved her as much as Merida does and knows that such a big love never dies.

— You're right... No one will take Merida from me...

* * *

Sitting at a table in an Italian restaurant near Bren S., Brendon, Santana and Merida eat their pasta while talking animatedly. The black-haired girl and the redhead are sitting very close, leaving Brendon across the table.

— But tell me, Santana... — Merida comments as soon as she wipes her mouth and puts the napkin back on her lap, placing her gaze on the beautiful young woman beside her. — Where are you from?

— From Bren S.! — Santana exclaims, raising her eyebrows and excitedly eating her pasta in red sauce.

Merida laughs heartily, amused by the young woman, and, putting an arm behind her chair, explains:

— I know, but what I mean is that, with that very nice accent, you can't be from here... Did I get it right?

Stopping eating for a few seconds, Santana leans back against the chair and looks intently at the Welsh. Her eyes seem to travel in the greens and go to the torn mouth in a corner smile, leaving Santana extremely delighted.

— Yeah... — she nudges the redhead's chest, nibbling your lower lip. — I'm from Puerto Rico, but I lived for years in the USA, in Ohio.

— Huuummm, interesting... Puerto Rico?! — Merida repeats a little thoughtfully, without realizing that the fingers of your hand, that is supported on the young woman's chair, start to caress her back. — How did you end up in London?

At that moment, feeling the affection on her skin, Santana has the feeling that your body is about to explode and leans against Merida's body, keeping your intense gaze on her.

Brendon, watching the two women exhaling desire and enjoying seeing his Welsh friend interested in his assistant, quietly gets up from the table and says:

— Oh! Can you believe I forgot a last minute meeting I set up with Vida ?! — Santana and Merida don't seem to hear, keeping their eyes on each other, and the stylist exclaims: — I'm going to Bren S. and then you'll find me there!

— Ok... — Merida responds without really paying attention to what your friend had said and, loving the young woman glued to your body, lightly strokes a lock of her hair questioning: — You still haven't answered me, Santana... How did you come to be here?

Chewing the last bite of her pasta, Santana wipes her mouth and, snuggling closer to the redhead's torso, replies:

— Brendon found me in a video of me in the semifinals of the choir contest and offered sponsorship. So, I got the scholarship at the university thanks to him, as long as I work at Bren S., get good grades and be part of the  _ cheerleader  _ group.

Merida wipes the corner of the young woman's mouth with your napkin and feels the urge to kiss her enlarging, almost approaching those full lips, but the image of your wife in the arms of another appears in your mind, causing her discomfort.

Then, Merida moves away from the young woman, making her face in a strange and confused way when questioning:

— Did something happen?! — Santana asks with a certain incredulous tone and pulls the redhead's torso close to her again. — You have a warm, strong and very cozy body...

Santana squeezes the redhead's arms around her and lays your head on her chest, realizing Merida is very athletic and is sure that would still see that whole body naked in your bed.

— I do?! — Merida asks boringly and, looking at where Brendon should be, says: — What?! Where did he go?

— Who?! — Santana questions as she presses herself more against the redhead's body and lowering a hand to her left leg.

— Well... ah... Brendon... — Merida says in a soft voice, trying to control herself completely when she feels the girl's fingers tighten on your leg, and smiles awkwardly. — I think we should go...

At the same time, Santana turns to face the Welsh and, clasping her strong arms, exclaims:

— No! We don't have to go just because Brendon is gone! — she tries to control herself not to kiss Merida, at the risk of being repelled. — Tell me about yourself now... Professor Harris.

Hearing your name in that accent and in that sensual way, Merida smiles in a corner and, loving the tightness in your arms, responds by looking firmly at Santana:

— I don't want to talk about me... And you can call me Merida when we're not at the university, deal?

— Ah! What a great suggestion! — Santana exclaims happily, realizing that the Welsh is exactly the way she wanted to leave her and, approaching your mouth to hers, murmurs: — I think I deserve to know your phone number and so we can talk even outside of school hours, Merida... — the redhead raises her eyebrows, afraid to receive a kiss from the young woman and not being able to control herself to stop, while Santana caresses her lips. — Either you give me your phone number or I'll get it from Brendon, you choose.

Merida's body is more concerned with the lust and hallucinating desire that grows inside her than with whether or not to give her phone to the beautiful young woman almost kissing her, that's why, lost with the look on Santana's lips, the Merida replies:

— Whatever you want...

Ready to kiss those Welsh lips intensely and feeling satisfied to see the woman completely surrendered to her charms, Santana gets closer to Merida, when her cell phone rings a little loudly.

Immediately and as if awakening from a spell, Merida finds herself almost kissing Santana and, moving a little away from her, takes your device from your jacket pocket and, seeing "Helena" calling, answers:

— Lena!?

Meanwhile, Santana, looking disgustedly at the Welsh cell phone and wishing to sink it into your glass of soda, nods to the waitress and asks:

— I want another dish from this one, please!

As soon as the woman leaves, the young woman turns her gaze to Merida, still talking on the phone in a loving way.

— Hi, baby, what happened, huh?! Lena told me you're crying and calling for  _ mam _ ...

—  _ Mam _ ... I want you... — Alicia, the 4 years old Merida and Summer's daughter said with her sly voice. — Please come and get me,  _ mam _ . Please... I want you,  _ mam _ ...

Feeling extremely guilty for all that intense moment with Santana, Merida runs a hand through your hair saying:

— Okay, my love,  _ mam _ is already on her way... stay with aunt Lena and I will be there soon. — as soon as she hangs up, puts the device back in your pocket and looks at Santana a little upset. — I'm sorry, but I'll need to pick up my daughter from school.

— Okay, but you promised to give me your phone... — Santana counters, shrugging your shoulders, hating that Welsh daughter for ruining a precious moment. — Give me your phone number and I'll send a message to mine and so I have your number recorded!

With no chance to say or do anything, Merida feels the young woman's hand take your cell phone out of your jacket pocket and, unlocking it for her, sees her typing a message. As soon as Santana finishes doing what she wants, she hands the device back in Merida's pocket and looks at her intensely, saying:

— You will answer my messages and answer my calls, won't you?!

Merida only nods and, before she gets up, is kissed long on the cheek, being forced to close your wrists so as not to take your hands where she is dying to squeeze.

As soon as Santana releases her, Merida says:

— I'll pay for lunch and, if you want to eat something more, just tell them to put it on Merida Harris account, because they know me. — having said that, Merida looks again at the young woman's mouth and leaves the restaurant hating herself for wanting to be there with Santana, feeling your body against hers and caressing her skin. — I can't! I shouldn't!

Watching Merida leaving, Santana is served with her second plate of pasta and, smiling in a corner, murmurs:

— Now, I'll just send a message every hour... It shouldn't take even a day and she will be mine! Just mine! No wife and no daughter to hinder...

* * *

Covering her daughter and kissing her forehead, Merida leaves the girl's room leaning the door and, walking down the corridor of the rooms, goes down the stairs to the first floor of the house. She arrives at the kitchen and, observing that it is already 8 o'clock at night, she steps forward to the refrigerator, where she takes the juice jar, serves a little in a glass and puts it back.

— I need to take a shower and sleep — Merida murmurs, rubbing a hand over your face and taking a sip of the juice, as she walks into the living room, sitting on the couch. — What exhaustion! And the week hasn't even started... — she leans your head back and closes your eyes.

— Lena told me that Alicia cried and asked for you this afternoon... — Summer's voice sounds almost close and the Welsh opens her eyes, finding the American sitting next to her. — Do you want to drink wine with me?

Merida doesn't answer anything, drinks her juice at once and, standing up, starts walking back to the kitchen, but is caught by Summer's arm, who also stands. The instant the green eyes stare at the blonde woman, they observe a certain despair and agony stamped there, causing a certain fear that she will soften with that look.

— No... please... — Merida murmurs, shaking her head, hating your heart for feeling horrible to see so much suffering in the eyes of the woman she loves most in the world. — Sammy, please...

— Mery, we can't live like this forever... — Summer says, slowly pulling the redhead towards her and caressing her face, not caring about the tears that fall from your blue eyes. — Please, my love, I believe that we can find more than enough reasons to overcome this. I don't want to live with this fear of what might happen the next day, if I will wake up and you will be gone from my life...

— Sammy, let's talk another time, please — Merida begs to let go of the blonde and, on giving the back, is grabbed by her. — No, Sammy, please!

— No, Merida! — Summer exclaims desperately, not caring about looking weak and pressing the redhead's body more tightly against hers, loving that woody smell invading your nose. — I do what you want, I give what you want, I give everything I need just to have the chance to live again all that love that we always feel! — she turns Merida in front of her and presses your fingers against the shirt of her pajamas, looking in tears at the indifferent green eyes. — I know that you still love me, I know that you also feel like having our life back from before... We will get over it, my love, please! — Summer shakes Merida desperately and cries. — I give what you want! I won't let you out of my life! I won't go!

— I don't want to talk about it, Summer... — Merida replies as she deposits the glass on the sofa next to her and tries to free the woman's hands from your shirt.

— I won't survive without you, Merida! I won't be able to live another night away from you! — Summer exclaims in tears, holding the woman more tightly in your hands. — You are the reason of my life and I don't want to live a reality in which you are not by my side! The nights are unbearable for me, because you are so far from me, even though we sleep in the same bed... — Merida turns her face and Summer shakes her again, crying loudly and not caring if her daughter can hear her. — I give my life to live everything again with you, Merida! You are my everything, my life, my love! And I do what needs to be done so that you don't leave me and love me again, please!

For a few seconds, miserable seconds, Merida softens your irritated face and displays a sad one, unable to bear to see her desperate and broken wife like that. The memories of lunch with Santana and her hints make Merida ashamed and with a heavy conscience, realizing that she is becoming everything she loathes, mainly because your wife has already done that with another woman.

Then, the image of Summer being caressed and making love to another woman terrifies Merida's mind, making her abruptly move away from the blonde and, pointing a finger, says harshly:

— No! I don't want you to touch me! — she holds the urge to cry and walks up the stairs. — I'm going to sleep with Alicia... Good night!

As soon as the redhead disappears from her sight, Summer hugs your own body and cries everything she feels like for months, reaching the point of shaking and wanting to disappear, hating herself entirely.


	4. Oh! Maria, Maria...

A few days later...

— There, very well!!! — Merida exclaims clapping after the fifth student of the first year class presents her dance and makes your notes on the  _ tablet. _ — Ah, guys, I'm enjoying seeing that everyone worked hard, huh?!

The class is gathered in one of the university's theaters and Merida is sitting in the special spot in the middle of the audience's seats and Santana, trying not to be seen by the Welsh, is two rows behind her.

— One more worse than the other... — the young girl with black hair murmurs as she supports your elbow on the arm of the chair and two fingers hold your head by the forehead, looking indifferently towards the stage. — Mine will be the last and the best!

— Who is next?! — Merida asks, feeling curious to know where Santana would be, who until now had not appeared.

And so the students go dancing and everyone claps, except for Santana, until, noticing the last student introduces herself, she overhears Merida asking worriedly:

— Miss Lopez, Santana Lopez, has not yet...

Before anyone says anything or that Merida turns, Santana gets up from the armchair throwing her black hair back and walks to the stage, stopping behind Merida and whispering in her ear:

— I know how to get what I want and you are at the top of the list... — she nibbles on the Welsh's ear, who feels a shiver without moving a muscle. — I will need help to remove these tight clothes later and you can take the opportunity to see that all of this can be yours... You just have to want to!

That said, Santana passes by the teacher and walks to the stage, leaving Merida extremely excited and with her body heating up. The green eyes seem to devour the young woman as a whole, failing to disguise her look: Santana wears a type  _ body _ verypink and  _ sexy _ , which doesn't completely cover her torso, leaving some parts of her skin on display, matching with high-heeled boots that go up to the knees.

— By the gods... — Merida murmurs running your hands through your hair and whimpering. — Why do you do this to me?! — she watches Santana go up on the stage and stop with her hands on her hips looking directly at you. — I can't... I can't...

— Ah, teacher, I will need help for this dance... — Santana says harshly and waves a finger at Merida. — Only you can help me! Please come here!

At that moment, Merida raises your eyebrows and swallows, realizing what the black-haired student is doing. And now?! What could she do? Your body desperately wants that beautiful Latina dancing for her, but your mind knows that this is not right.

— Please, old gods, help me!

Then, for her salvation, a student exclaims:

— I can help her, if you let me, teacher!

— No! — Santana exclaims harshly and stomps a foot on the stage. — I don't want you! I want Professor Harris, because, after all, it is her obligation to teach us... — she looks hard at the Welsh and messes up her black hair, making it wild and messy. — Isn't that right, Professor Harris?

Paralyzed, enchanted and trying to control her internal war between her body and her mind, Merida just nods and, ignoring all your reason, deposits the  _ tablet _ on the armchair next to her and walks to the stage.

A satisfied smile forms on Santana's red lips when she sees Merida going up on the stage and stopping breathlessly beside her. The two look at each other in silence for a few seconds, trying to transmit through those black and green eyes all the desire that emanates from their bodies, until Santana says:

— You don't have to do anything, just stand there... — Merida says nothing and just nods, dropping your eyes up and down the young woman's half-naked body. — Great! — Santana steps away from the Welsh and, motioning to the sound boy, puts herself in a position to start her dance.

The moment the song  _ Maria, Maria _ begins to play, Merida moans softly with the certainty that she would have to remain strong in order not to fall into temptation and give in to the desires of the young woman with black hair.

— Oh, old gods, why?! — she murmurs the instant Santana starts dancing in a sensual way, rubbing herself against your body and moving away intensely. — No... no... I'm a teacher... in an auditorium full of students with cell phones...

The sweet and peppery smell of Santana's hair and skin invades the Welsh's nostrils, making her almost lose your senses, and your eyes cannot resist devouring the beautiful young Latin woman dancing extremely well and causing an uproar in the other students, who applaud and shout in agitation.

Santana seems to care little about what the other colleagues do, since, in her view, the auditorium is empty and only she and Merida are there. She opens her typical charming smile and calls Merida with a finger to dance, but the Welsh doesn't move and Santana abruptly approaches your body to hers, looking at her intently.

And, for the teacher's despair, Santana begins to rub herself against Merida's body, descending and rising in a sensual way and taking the opportunity to caress the legs and trunk of the Welsh.

— No... don't do that... — Merida murmurs, with your right hand being taken and placed on Santana's belly, which clings against her on your back, and raises her hand up to your neck. — No, by the gods... don't do that...

Santana's dance is impeccable and incredible, leaving her colleagues impressed and amazed by the young woman's ease in dancing with those high heels and in a sensual way. She moves away from Merida quickly and, before the teacher breathes a sigh of relief, Santana sticks against her right leg and slowly lowers your body, keeping your black eyes in green.

Merida's senses almost seem to disappear, making your body give in to the young woman's dance by rubbing your leg and, before she presses her any closer, Santana walks away with laughter with a finger.

— Not yet... — Santana murmurs, sending a kiss to her and continues your dance on the stage almost all, but without taking your eyes off the Welsh.

As soon as the song ends, Santana moves forward to Merida and, rubbing herself once more on her body, slowly descends and rises at the exact moment the music stops. The two women look at each other intensely until Santana, grabbing Merida's neck, kisses her intensely on the lips.

Nothing else matters or worries Santana, because the auditorium remains empty in your perspective and all she wants to do is deepen that kiss, gradually putting your tongue inside the Welsh's mouth, who receives her positively, returning the act.

The kiss intensifies in a way that leaves Merida out of her mind, feeling your whole being awake, and loves Santana's bold tongue touching yours. The young woman's hands go down to her strong arms and scratch them, wishing they would hug you tight and carry you to the back of the stage, where they could have sex intensely on the old sofas.

But then, as if reason took over her body, Merida turns away from Santana and looks at her breathing quickly, not believing what she had just done. Meanwhile, the young woman shows a satisfied smile and supports a hand on your waist, murmuring:

— I can give you much more than that... — she approaches your mouth to Merida's. — And I can dance like that, on top of you... every... single... day.

Needing to control your breathing and struggling not to give in to that temptation, Merida quickly left loudly exclaiming:

— Class dismissed! Monday I will hang a list with the names of the three winners!

Still on the stage, watching the teacher leave as if she is afraid to give in to the desire she feels and completely ignoring the shocked and plopped colleagues in the chairs, Santana tosses her hair back and smiles with satisfaction when she murmurs:

— I said you would be mine and you will be...

* * *

Waiting for her students from the next term to enter the classroom, Summer remains sitting at her desk with your hands in your hair and thinking about how to make Merida look at her again with all the affection and love she has always had.

But then, as soon as some students enter excited in the first row of bench, she overhears them talking about something that completely shocked her:

— Come on, let me see it again, but only the kiss part! — a student says signaling for someone to press something on the cell phone.

— Ah, but you have to watch from the beginning to see Professor Harris' face while that new girl danced, it was hilarious! — a long-haired student comments with laughter, shaking the cell phone in her hands.

— Okay, okay, put it right from the start then! — another young man exclaims excitedly.

Summer, approaching the bench, turns around and stands in the back row, watching the video that had made the students speak her wife's name. The instant Summer's eyes fall on the device, they widen when they see Santana wearing a bold outfit while dancing and rubbing herself against Merida.

The expressions Merida makes leave Summer with weak knees, needing to hold on to the bench so that she can continue watching the video until the end, where the black-haired student dances sensually and clearly to Merida, indicating how much charm and seduction she has.

— I knew... — Summer mumbles as she closes your wrists and feels a jealousy corrode your whole being when she sees the green eyes of the Welsh devouring the young woman, who rubs herself more and more against her body. — Cheeky girl... slut!

The pain she feels in your chest when she sees your wife totally interested and attracted to Santana is immense and is absolutely certain that she is losing Merida... And there is nothing she can do to fight it! What would she do?! Seeing Merida wanting another woman younger than herself and remembering that they haven't touched in more than four months is too painful for the American.

— Here, now... look at the stop and then the kiss... — a student comments excitedly.

As soon as Summer sees Santana standing close to Merida's body and the two of them looking at each other almost for a few seconds intensely, Summer swallows the crying when her wife is kissed intensely on the mouth by the student... and worse... she sees Merida returning the kiss with the certainty of being of tongue.

— No... no... Merida wouldn't do that... — Summer mumbles with a shake of your head and turns away from the students, returning to your desk without them noticing her. — Merida wouldn't do that to me... no... it's not fair... — she turns your back to the room, wiping your tears with the back of your hands and, needing to be strong to work almost all day, sighs: — What hurts the most is that Merida is attracted to another woman... who is much younger than me... And I can do absolutely nothing to stop it.

* * *

Getting ready in Brendon's huge closet, accompanied by the stylist, Santana looks at herself in the mirror adjusting your short dress better and finishes telling what she had done in the morning during Merida's class.

— It's obvious that I wouldn't miss an opportunity like that, right, Bren?!

The stylist, standing next to the latina, fixes his lime green shirt, when his eyes widen as he looks at the young woman through the mirror and laughs:

— I'm ON THE FLOOR because of what you did! And what clothes did you use to dance, hairy creature? How was Merida?

Santana takes your leather jacket off the hanger and, putting it on herself, adjusts the collar when she responds satisfied:

— Before the presentation, I came very slowly behind her and said in her ear that I wanted her and that I get everything I want . Then, I commented that I would need help to remove my clothes and that all of this... — she points to herself as a whole and laughs mockingly: — ...could be hers! — Brendon opens his mouth in shock, but without stopping with laughter and the young woman continues: — Just there I saw that she was knocked over and, as soon as I called her on stage, I noticed her devouring me with those feline eyes that she has! Uh, I got goosebumps!

Brendon pats the young woman on the shoulder and begins to tie his bow tie while exclaiming excitedly:

— You woman-eater! After that, you guys went behind the stage and had sex, for sure!

At that moment, Santana rolls her eyes and, snorting despondently, replies:

— I wish! I danced practically rubbing myself on her, making her feel inside me practically, and I know she went crazy, because she kept murmuring things in Welsh, I think...

— Um... — the stylist murmurs, turning on his heels and, with a look thoughtfully points to the stiletto boots at the bottom, he says: — Did you bring those boots to wear today?! — Santana nods and they clap their hands. — Loved it! Always rocking, you terrible! Anyway, Merida does this when she is nervous or a little anxious, you know, speaking in welsh. Yeah... you made her extremely uncomfortable and that's a good thing! Very good!

Santana walks over to the bed and, sitting there, puts on her black stockings saying:

— Well, all I know is that I kissed her willingly and it was with my tongue! French kiss!

At that moment, Brendon stops what he is doing and, walking in front of the bed, looks shocked at Santana and exclaims:

— FOR ALL THE HOLY STYLISTS! FRENCH KISS?!

— Yep! And she responded well and liked it, because she squeezed me all over and deepened the kiss, leaving me a little wobbly, I confess... — Santana responds with a passionate sigh and smiles from the corner. — I admit that, after that kiss, I want her even more. The Universe would never create that wonderful creature if it weren't to stay with me, right?! Let's agree that I am a goddess and she is a perfect and delicious savage!

The two laugh in an exaggerated way, until Brendon, between a laugh and another, comments:

— Come on, then, creature, because the guests are about to arrive and you will love to know that Merida will also be in this dinner party of mine.

With wide eyes and jumping happily, Santana exclaims:

— I don't believe it?!?! Oh, how wonderful!!! I was almost sending a message to her...

— No! Don't do that yet! If she doesn't come, then you send a very spicy message. — Brendon exclaims, rolling his eyes and, adjusting his round glasses more on his face, fits one arm in Santana's and the two walk out of the room. — Here we go!

* * *

— But... Mom, why can't I go too? — Alicia questions as soon as she gets on the huge king bed of her mothers' and sits with her fat little legs crossed, while her big blue eyes look at a beautiful Summer putting on the earrings. — I want to go with you, mom.

— Oh, my little one, this dinner is only for adults and there will be nothing nice for you to do — Summer answers sitting down next to the child and kisses her several times on the cheeks. — I love you, my little baby, I love you so much!

— Mom... you look beautiful! — Alicia exclaims stroking the blonde woman's hair. — You are the most beautiful woman in the world!

Merida, coming out of the  _ closet _ and wearing a gray jacket decorated with some black streaks, stops in front of the bed and, adjusting the collar, looks at her daughter saying:

— Alicia, you can't go because it's an adult dinner at Brendon's house. If it were at Aunt Lena's house, it wouldn't be a problem and you could go, but at Bren's I don't think it's cool for you to go. — she supports a hand on each side of the child, without looking at your wife, and rubs your nose against hers. — You are my little bee and it's time to go to Aunt Alana and Aunt Vanessa's house!

With her beautifully painted blue eyes and staring intently at your wife and daughter together, Summer feels a certain flame, even if minimal, growing in her heart and she hopes that if Merida ever betrayed her with such a sassy student, it would be just an unimportant affair. Mainly because the American knows that the Welsh woman puts the family first and would never leave Alicia for a pair of young breasts.

—  _ Mam _ , will you take me to Vanessa's house? — Alicia asks, squeezing the redhead's cheeks, who just nods. — Yaaaay!!!

— Come here, my little bee!!! — Merida exclaims as she takes the child with long, blond and wavy hair and fills her with kisses, making her laugh. — My scented little bee, fluffy and very, very smart!

— Stop,  _ mam,  _ stop it! — Alicia exclaims with laughter and trying to stop the kisses using her small hands against the Welsh's face. —  _ Mam _ ,  _ mam _ , when are we going to the movies?

At that moment, Merida stops kissing and widens her eyes as she says:

— What do you think about going next week? We can go on Tuesday, which will be  _ mom _ 's afternoon off and then we can go for a walk in the  _ mall _ and buy a lot of toys! What do you say?!

The child puts her hands on her face, showing extreme happiness, and Summer feels even more sure that your wife wouldn't ruin the marriage, much less lose Alicia, due to a passing desire for any student.

— I think you better take her to Alana's house, otherwise we will be too late, Mery. We are already on time and Brendon will be angry for those minutes late.

Completely ignoring your wife and not even looking at her, who is stunning in a black dress with white spots, strapless style, and high heels, Merida leaves the room laughing with Alicia and goes down the stairs.


	5. Who came to make sweet love?

— Seriously, seriously, people! Don't talk like that, Man United is being reborn beautifully and will take the cup this year, I'm sure! — Vinicius, the 35-year-old cardiologist and one of Merida's friends, comments cheerfully.

The group of friends is gathered at Brendon's house: Vinicius and Laura, Merida and Summer, Helena and Igor, Brendon and Gustav, Santana and Vida. Everyone is laughing, drinking and talking.

— Mery, are you already preparing your heart for Alicia's presentation next week? — Laura, Vinicius' wife and ex-model, asks, stroking the redhead's hair, who looks at her smiling.

— Oops! I'm already crazy with anxiety to see my little one, I wouldn't miss this presentation for anything! — Merida responds by giving kisses on the hand of the beautiful Indian. — Will it be on Thursday or Wednesday?

— On Wednesday! — Laura responds by taking a sip of her champagne from the glass. — Our Antonio is a little anxious too. In fact, are we going to the seamstress together to get our children's clothes? I'm going on Monday afternoon, you can, can't you?

Santana, who is standing and leaning against the drinks counter, watching everyone sitting and talking happily, feels a certain anger at Laura for talking so animatedly and in an intimate way with her Merida. She feels that the Welsh is doing everything she can to not look at her and not even talk, but that will not remain for long, as Santana has her tricks.

— I think so. — Merida responds by forcing her eyes to stay on Laura, fighting her crazy desire to look at Santana. — I believe we can go at lunch, what do you think?

— Great! It's more than agreed! — Laura responds looking at Vida, who is having a lively conversation with Vinicius and Gustav.

Santana's black eyes devour the Welsh so hard that, at one point, Merida looks her up and down, raising an eyebrow indicating that she likes what she sees. Then, biting her lower lip, Santana tosses her jacket aside and walks over to Brendon and Helena, sitting next to them, but without taking her eyes off Merida.

Summer notices the desire stamped on the young woman, just as she noticed the long kiss Santana had given Merida when they arrived for dinner and is sure that the kiss between Santana and your wife had only happened because the young woman had provoked and forced her to do so. Then, feeling jealousy eroding again, Summer strokes the Welsh woman's neck and maintains a certain bravery in her blue eyes for the young woman.

At that moment, completely ignoring your wife's affection, Merida gets up from the chair and walks to the small kitchen counter asking:

— Teresa, dear, do you have some of your homemade pepper in there?

Brendon's cook hands a red pot to the redhead, who kisses her on the cheek, and returns to the area where the small tables are scattered, sitting with Helena, Brendon and Santana, who talk in Spanish:

— You know you are surrounded by people who don't speak Spanish, don't you know?

Everyone at the table laughs silly, being watched in the corner by Summer, and Santana sees the perfect opportunity to tease Merida and affectionately squeezes her chin saying:

— You are the typical Welsh... red-haired, green eyes and with spots on your cheeks.

— She's really Welsh! — Brendon comments laughing and winks at Merida.

Helena says nothing, remaining with her eyes very attentive to the young Latina and to Merida, who seems to devour Santana with your eyes, and wonders if her friend Summer is right in thinking that Merida could... who knows... have an affair with that young woman.

— Well... let's say I'm not that typical Welsh! But I assume that I have some specks lost all over my body... — Merida jokes, winking at Santana, who immediately sits on her lap.

— Um... I bet you can connect these spots from one point to another on your body... — Santana says softly, while placing the Welsh's hands on her bare legs.

Summer and Laura frown at the young woman's attitude of sitting on Merida's lap, who doesn't seem the least bit bothered by it. The American had noticed when the redhead had left, when she had caressed her neck, and how much champagne Merida was drinking.

— Sammy... what a sassy girl! Do you want me to pull her out by the hair? — Laura asks worriedly and Summer shakes her head.

— Stay calm, Lau. She's Merida's student and that is not even half the things she does during classes with my wife... — Summer drinks an exaggerated sip of white wine in her glass, trying not to focus her eyes on Santana sitting happily on Merida's lap. — Besides, Merida, who doesn't drink anything alcoholic, is lounging with champagne and it's all Brendon's fault. I know it has his finger on this approach, since the girl is his assistant.

Loving being in that warm, fragrant lap of the Welsh, Santana squeezes Merida's arms over the jacket and asks in a sensual voice:

— Would you let me squeeze these strong arms without the jacket? — she slowly moistens your lips with your tongue and feels the green eyes look intensely at that act. — You should wear tank tops, Merida.

At that moment, Helena crosses her legs and, getting closer to Brendon, murmurs in amazement:

— That assistant of yours is a little bold, huh?! How old is she, Bren?

— This wonderful Latina is 20 years old, Lena. — Brendon responds with a splash of champagne and serves more in Merida's almost empty glass. — And stop being grimace, woman! Santana is just like that, super brave! I don't see anything too much!

So, Merida does what the young woman asks, not caring that she still remains in your lap, and Santana takes the jacket by pressing it against your fingers, inhales the woody smell of the collar and nibbles at the fabric, keeping her eyes on the Welsh.

— I think you should give this jacket to me...

— Yeah?! Why? — Merida questions all delighted and wanting to kiss those delicious lips of the young girl again, letting your body be attracted even more by her.

— Why, silly, because it smells you and I would use it all the time... — Santana answers, crossing your legs, still sitting on the redhead's lap, and puts a hand on her thighs.

At that moment, losing her reason for a mere few seconds, Merida gently strokes the young woman's thighs in your lap and, taking another sip of your fifth glass of champagne, offers it to Santana.

With a mischievous smile and realizing the Welsh is exactly as she should have been, Santana takes a sip from her cup and returns it, noticing the conversation at the other tables ceasing. Then she grabs Merida's neck, takes a deep breath and, bringing her mouths closer, murmurs:

— Do you think I'm beautiful?

Helena's eyes widen with the absolute certainty that her Welsh friend would be having an affair with the young woman and looks at Summer, who signals to come to her table. Meanwhile, Merida looks intensely at Santana as a whole before answering:

— You are beautiful... wonderful... delicious... and your mouth has a forbidden taste!

— Ah!!! — Santana laughs squeezing Merida's cheeks, who accompanies her in laughter without stopping with the caresses on her thighs.

Helena, almost leaving, asks curiously:

— How do you know what her kiss tastes like, Mery?

At that moment, Santana, managing to keep the redhead's attention totally to herself, responds mockingly:

— Well, because we already kissed! — the young woman laughs caressing the Welsh's lips and, without warning, gives her a peck.

At the same moment, as if she woke up from a trance, Merida feels extremely embarrassed and looks in a corner at her wife, who seems absorbed in a conversation with Laura. Did she really see that?

Brendon, chuckling, gets up clapping hands with Santana and exclaims as he leaves:

— For all the holy stylists! This girl is on fire today! Loved!!!

— I see.. — Helena murmurs looking seriously at Merida, who doesn't look at her. — You know that Merida is married, don't you, Santana?! I mean, you're Brendon's assistant, who is Merida's best friend, so... for sure, you know that one over there — she points to Summer and smiles coldly: — is her wife. In fact, you didn't greet her, did you?!

Desiring to disappear, Merida removes the young woman from her lap and, taking your glass of champagne, walks to Summer's table and sits beside her, supporting an arm behind her chair.

Santana's eyes seem to shoot Helena and, crossing her arms, she replies:

— I know who my teacher's dull wife is... And no, I didn't greet her because I don't like her. — she finishes drinking the champagne in her glass and Gustav appears to serve her with more. — Thanks!

Helena doesn't like the girl's petulance at all and, afraid of not holding on and yelling at her, walks over to the table where Summer is. As soon as she sits down with her, Merida and Laura get up, walking to the food counter.

— Apparently, things aren't going well between you, Sammy! — Helena makes an observation, while caressing Summer's face, who sighs heavily.

— See?! It's getting harder every day, Lena, it's getting too hard and Merida is colder than winter, thicker and farther away from me every day. I don't know how much longer I can stand fighting for this marriage alone, honestly. I'm also suffering for what I did and it seems that she wants to make me pay at all times. — Summer sighs heavily pointing to Santana laughing with Brendon and Vinicius. — Did you see how daring this student is? She grabs, sits, kisses, does whatever she wants with Merida and she allows! Merida allows Santana to do that, Lena! I've never been so humiliated in my life... — she runs your hands through your hair. — I'm doing everything to take care of our marriage, to rekindle the flame and, who knows, to resume our lives, but this girl seems to be able to separate Merida from me even more...

Helena hugs Summer and says harshly:

— Oh, honey, I know you did wrong with the unreasonable betrayal, but what Merida is doing isn't right! I thought it was your imagination, insecurity, when you told me about this young woman, but after meeting her... I admit that I'm afraid of her. I fully agree with you, we can clearly see how cold and indifferent Merida is with you. I just think that you need to sit down and talk, resolve this once and for all, because you're killing the beautiful love you always had for each other. As a last resort, give the wedding a break and who knows if you can resolve it?!

— Yeah... — Summer mumbles looking sadly at Merida, who laughs talking to Brendon and Santana. — Look, it looks like Merida and this girl have known each other for years. They kiss, laugh together, look intensely at each other... Everything I used to do with Merida...

— Ah, she's not well, Sammy, we understand that! Whoever laughs a lot at everything is desperate! Besides, she's deluding herself with this girl and soon, this madness will end. — Helena comments watching Merida fill another glass with champagne. — By the way, since when did Merida start drinking like that?

Releasing a disapproving sound and crossing her legs, Summer responds by fiddling with her dress:

— It's been like this for two months now, drinking champagne. I believe that Brendon has some intention in this, since Mery has always been weak to alcohol and never really liked that. — Summer feels her cell phone vibrate in the small bag and, observing "Vanessa" on the small screen, she presses the device in her hands: — Lena, I'll be right back! I need to answer...

Meanwhile, Santana, controlling herself not to attack Merida right there, is pulled by the arm, moving away from the redhead, and Brendon says:

— Creature, you're drinking too much! Take it easy, huh?!

— Oh, Bren, what a bore! — Santana exclaims, rolling her eyes and Brendon takes the cup from her hand.

— Enough drinking, crazy! I think you're already too high!

— Of course not! I want to drink until I have an alcoholic coma! Who cares? — Santana responds angrily, wanting to find a way to be with Merida again, and tries to take the cup from the stylist's hand.

— Bren, love, give it back to the girl! — Gustav speaks softly, kissing Brendon's neck, who looks at him angrily.

— You too! Enough both! You drank too much! This madwoman — points to Santana — is kissing everyone, almost being beaten by Helena. And you — he squeezes Gustav's perfect nose weakly — already has a hard wee! I won't have sex with a drunk handsome guy!

Everyone laughs, and as soon as Santana sees Merida sitting at the table with them, she steps up onto her lap again and murmurs in her ear:

— The other day, I imagined you sucking me all over... — Merida seems to freeze and Santana nibbles on her ear lobe. — I almost sent a message asking you to help me with all that imagination...

Santana laughs giving Merida a peck, who doesn't even care about that anymore and seems excited by that statement.

— Really? And was it good? — Merida asks, speaking very softly in Santana's ear, who shakes her head negatively. — No?! Hmm... Good, because this is a sign that you really have no idea how good I am...

At that moment, delirious in the Welsh's words and feeling her lust increase, Santana runs a finger over Merida's lips, and Summer, looking at it from a distance, rolls her eyes.

Then, Brendon, realizing that it was too abused, mainly by Summer and Helena's features, stands exclaiming:

— Guys!!! I think it's time for my assistant to leave, don't you think?

Santana, completely ignoring what the stylist says, exclaims loudly:

— Merida, I heard that you draw... So I want to go to your studio completely naked and you will make a picture of me like that!

Everyone laughs, except for Summer, Helena and Laura, while Merida shakes her head positively and replies:

— With pleasure, dear! Just show up in my studio and I'll stop whatever I'm doing and I'll paint your whole naked body!

Without taking any more of that clowning and humiliation, Summer says goodbye to people and looks at Merida saying:

— Let's go?!

Before the Welsh responds, Brendon cuts her innocently:

— Oh, Sammy, dear, could Merida accompany my assistant to her house? I don't trust these app drivers and a young girl like her can be harassed or whatever! — he strokes the blonde's chin, who doesn't seem to believe that absurd story. — You wouldn't mind, would you? After all, Merida would never let a young woman be in danger and, besides, the street she lives on is a little strange, especially at night.

Shaking her head, disbelieving that proposal, Summer crosses her arms and, before she says anything, Merida takes Santana off your lap and replies:

— I won't go now, dear, you can go and we'll meet at home later! I will accompany Miss Lopez.

— Great! As you wish! — Summer exclaims leaving there and tired of that humiliation.

Then, turning the body over to Santana, still sitting at the table, Merida extends a hand to her saying:

— I will take you home with great pleasure, Miss Lopez. — Santana, liking that and standing, after shaking the redhead's hand, sticks to her body and Merida mumbles: — I'll just get my jacket and we can go to your house.

* * *

Entering  Santana's flat , Merida stops at the door with your hands resting on the doorframe, while watching the young woman enter, throwing her shoes across the floor of the small room. Merida's green eyes seem mesmerized by the image of Santana, devouring her completely, from her bare feet, past her delicate legs, taking time in her breasts pressed against her dress until she reaches her lips painted in red.

— By the gods... I can't... — the Welsh murmurs when feeling again that lust and uncontrollable desire for the young woman.

Standing in the middle of the room, Santana looks intently at Merida, still standing at the open door, unable to understand why, since it's more than clear that this is the time to start kissing until they end the night naked on the carpet, in bed or even on the table.

— Come here...

Santana murmurs with a finger and, as Merida shakes your head, she steps forward until she grabs the collar of her jacket, trying not to be irritated by that stubbornness. Then Santana pushes the Welsh against the wall, locks the door and, pressing the fabric tightly in your hands, slowly brings your mouth closer to hers, needing to stay on your tiptoes.

— San... no... please... — Merida mumbles as she struggles with your hands to keep from touching the young woman's body, who kisses down your neck while tearing off your jacket. — I can't... I'm married...

Stopping with kisses and looking hard at the redhead, Santana mumbles laughing:

— And I'm not the jealous type... well... just a bit... — she resumes nibbles on the woman's neck trapped in your fingers and, gathering all your strength, pushes Merida further into the room. — Now... in this instant... you are mine... only mine...

With all your senses awakened, which seem to have disappeared for months, and with your body fervently desiring that beautiful Latina, Merida gives up fighting with your conscience and, shivering all over with the bites on your neck and tightening on your arms, carries Santana by the ass, forcing her to keep her legs open.

— Enough! — Merida exclaims, fervently kissing the young woman's mouth, who laughs silly, loving to be carried in that wild way, and tightens her buttocks more. — I want you! I want you all!

Completely losing all sense and caring little about tomorrow, Merida walks up to lean against the small round table and sits Santana there, dropping everything on the floor and spreading her legs wider. The two look at each other intensely for a few miserable seconds, where Santana shows a satisfied and crazy desire to continue with that early morning, while Merida takes off the young woman's dress.

Laughing and throwing your arms back, Santana sees Merida admiring your body and takes her hand, sucking on a finger. The Welsh's breathing seems to increase, driving her crazy, and with her free hand, Merida takes off the young woman's bra and panties, throwing them aside. Her green eyes look glassy on that smooth brown skin, with those beautiful breasts and that small, fragile body.

— You are prettier than I imagined... — Merida murmurs, going up from Santana's feet, passing her thighs, squeezing her waist and reaching her young breasts, massaging them with ease. — You are perfect...

And, at that moment, celebrating inwardly for realizing that she had conquered the Welsh, Santana, coming down from the table, pushes her with all the strength she can get to the sofa and, as soon as Merida sits down, Santana places herself on her lap, spreading your legs on each side.

— My turn! — she exclaims laughing and helps Merida to rip off her shirt,  _ top _ and open her belt. — I want to see this wonderful body! — Santana's black eyes photograph every part of that athletic torso and, biting Merida's arms hard, exclaims: — What a delight you are!

The Welsh just laughs, allowing herself to be bitten, kissed and scratched by the young Latina, who begins to descend the caresses as well as your body, kneeling on the floor. Then, realizing that Santana wants to possess her, Merida tries to stop her, but the young woman pats her on the belly exclaiming angrily:

— No! — she denies with a finger and winks at the Welsh. — I want you to feel me, taste me and devour me, but... I also want to feel you... taste you... devour you...

Laughing while allowing the young woman to leave you completely naked, Merida laughs while loving that and is sure that now there is nothing more that Summer can give her, that she cannot find in another... especially in Santana...


	6. Speechless

The moment the weak sunlight beams through the half-open curtains and invades the room, they illuminate the women sleeping completely naked in bed. As soon as Merida's green eyes open with some difficulty, she feels a stupidly strong headache and, closing her face in a silly grimace, feels her right arm, under the pillow, asleep.

She sees black hair beside her and spread across the pillow and, lifting the blanket, sees her body and Santana Lopez's body completely naked.

— Oh no! — she regrets with a heavy sigh and feels her left arm embracing the young woman's waist, which squeezes it with her delicate hands. — Did I sleep here?! It can't be! — Merida observes that she really is in the young woman's room and sighs heavily. — What the fuck!

With great difficulty and juggling, Merida gets out of bed without waking Santana and, before covering her again, looks at that naked body and murmurs:

— By the gods... this Latina is wonderful!

Needing to be strong so as not to give in to the desire to have Santana once again and wake her up with kisses all over her body, Merida covers her again and, leaving the room, walks into the living room. As soon as she finds your clothes thrown to the floor, the Welsh gets dressed quickly and leaves immediately, without believing that she has slept there and, worse, in the company of another woman than your wife.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen and clutching the mug of tea tightly in her hands, Summer looks at "nothing", while your blue eyes have been burning from crying since last night. When did your marriage start to lose that passion, that love, that fire that always existed?! Why the hell did Summer have to cheat?! Could it be that if Summer hadn't committed such madness, Merida wouldn't have been interested in the young student?

Such a lively, joyful, honest and unique love cannot have ended in an unthinking act and... well... it's clear that a love like theirs isn't capable of ending because of betrayal. There is no love that can resist such great pain. But... if Merida really slept at the cheeky young lady's house, wouldn't that also be considered cheating? Or would it be considered revenge and Summer would continue to be the villain of all this sadness?

— It can not be! — the blonde exclaims discouraged when she imagines Merida doing with such a student what she used to do with her. — No... those hands are mine... only mine... she wouldn't do that... — Summer supports a hand on the counter of the sink and cries trying not to collapse when she sees in her mind Merida squeezing that young woman's body and filling her with kisses. — She wouldn't do that to me...

Then, listening to footsteps on the porch and the door opening, Summer quickly wipes away the silly tears and, depositing her mug in the sink, folds her arms when she sees Merida entering silently, closing the door and walking into the room.

The Welsh throws herself on the sofa, folds your hands and, taking them behind your head, closes your eyes feeling tired, not only physically caused by last night's hangover, since she is't used to drinking, but mental as well. Why had she had to give in to desire, temptation, and cheat on your wife?!

If Summer had broken her heart into a thousand pieces and deceived her when there was no reason to, why the hell is Merida bothered by the sex she had with Santana?! Could it be that having sex with the young woman and feeling that she gives her everything and much more than Summer had always given her in bed are not more than enough reasons for Merida to end your marriage once and for all and throw herself into Santana's arms?! What else needs to happen so that Merida doesn't feel so afraid of finishing something apparently bad?!

As soon as Summer's feet lead her into the living room, they stop in front of the sofa, while her blue eyes stare intently at Merida with her eyes closed, legs spread and her face extremely tired. Summer lets out a faint sound of disapproval when she imagines that apparent Welsh fatigue was caused by another woman and she feels your heart ache when she thinks about it, when she sees your wife cheating on her. No, Merida would never be capable of such a vain attitude... Did she really sleep at the girl's house or was she at Brendon's?!

In spite of everything, of all the difficult moments that her marriage has been going through, Summer loves Merida and never imagined that her thoughtless mistake of four months ago would cause all that suffering in both. Then, taking off her slippers and dropping them on the floor, Summer sits gently on Merida's legs, facing her, placing your knees on either side of her and leaning against her body.

— Hey... — the blonde murmurs the instant she lays your lips against the redhead's skin, kissing her neck and smelling a different perfume there.

— Summer, please... I'm tired and dying of a headache... — Merida says as she puts your hands on the woman's waist and tries to get her off your lap.

Summer, desperate to know if the Welsh is still hers and not bothering to beg for affection, raises your kisses to the Merida's mouth and, unbuttoning her shirt, starts a fiery kiss with the right to bite her lips. The blonde squirms to remove your own shirt and keep the kisses she gives Merida, while your body rubs slowly against hers.

— Please, Summer... I'm exhausted... — Merida insists on trying to get your wife off your lap and, squeezing her waist firmly, pulls her away from you, but without taking her away. — Alicia must be awake and can come down at any moment...

Looking deep into her green eyes, Summer feels a bit of bitterness mixed with guilt there and, letting silly tears flow from your own eyes, continues to unbutton Merida's shirt saying:

— I know that I was cruel to you on that trip and that my betrayal was not justified, Mery... I know that we have been fighting too much and because of me. But...

She opens the redhead's shirt and looks at her boobs covered only by the _top_ and marked with a few bites, making the blonde's heart break. There is the proof that Merida was with that student and that they had unforgettable moments into the night, making Summer swallow your pride and pain, feeling that she deserves it.

Then, with strong tears streaming down her eyes and building strength from her core, Summer mumbles:

— But I love you... I love you so much... — she strokes Merida's bare skin, which remains silent and looking intently at her. — I won't accept losing you, because I love you, because I believe we can go back to how we were.

— And do you think we can make things right by having sex? — Merida questions feeling even more confused and looking in the blue eyes for a reason to believe.

— No... — Summer answers, kissing the redhead's lips lightly. — But it's already a beginning to resume our intimacy, don't you agree? We diverged on many things, but in sex we were always perfect for each other. Besides... I always knew how to leave it totally in my hands...

Involuntarily, Merida smirks, mentally agreeing with her wife's placement, because, despite her fights and arguments, sex used to be the best part of that wedding.

— Yeah... I'm forced to agree with you, Sammy.

Sighing heavily and leaving Merida's lap, Summer walks to the stairs to the second floor saying:

— Let's talk in our bedroom, Merida, please...

* * *

It's after 7 pm, Brendon and Santana are on the south side of the city, at the _club Vauxhall Tavern_ for "Bingo Drag". The two are sitting at a table in the middle of the venue, a little away from the stage, where a _drag_ says the numbers and letters of the balls that come out of the huge round object.

— What jacket is that, bitch?! I'm well aware of this Gucci... — Brendon comments pointing the pen to the young woman sitting next to him and gazing at her over his round glasses. — Come on, spill it! It's from Merida, isn't it?!

Pressing herself against the huge jacket on her body and smiling like a fool, Santana smiles saying:

— Yes... this jacket is hers and it has that woody smell of hers, Bren... — the young woman inhales the fabric and lets out a sigh in love remembering last night. — What a delight she is... what a wonderful body... what a mouth... everything about her is too perfect!

The stylist doesn't answer, marks on his cards the number that the _drag_ on stage says and returns his gaze to the smiling young woman beside him.

— I need to hear it in full, San... Did you hook Merida?

— If I hooked?! — Santana asks with a confused expression. — Who uses that kind of word to know about sex?!

— For all the holy stylists, creature, answer me!!! — Brendon exclaims, making some spots on the young woman's face with the pen. — Come on!

At that moment, Santana laughs silly, takes the pen from the stylist's hand and, sitting on his lap, draws a heart on his cheek saying:

— Not only did she take me home, but I dragged her inside and drove her crazy... Then she said she couldn't take it anymore and that she wanted me, so she carried me and we had sex all over my house! — she finishes the drawing, gently kisses the tip of the man's nose and, returning to her chair, hands him the pen laughing. — In short, it was the most perfect night I've ever had in my life and... — she brings her mouth close to his and murmurs: — ...best of all, she slept at home.

Wide-eyed and unable to believe that her friend Merida, who had never imagined being able to go through with a temptation as great as Santana, Brendon mutters in shock:

— She... did she sleep at your house?! Did the savage sleep at your house?!

Laughing mockingly as she claps her hands, Santana nods saying:

— Yes, silly, she slept there, yes! It was wonderful to have that PERFECT body grabbing mine... I felt like I was a toy for her, Bren. — the young woman hugs her body, loving that Welsh jacket over her. — We had sex in every way, everywhere and I left her marked on almost her entire body.

Not really knowing what to say, Brendon forgets about bingo for a few seconds, losing two balls, and remains with his eyes fixed on the laughing young woman for some time.

— I'M ON THE FLOOR! — the stylist exclaims, throwing himself against the chair and crossing his legs. — I can't believe you... girl! Your decadent building didn’t catch on fire with all the sex, did it?! From what you're telling me, you went until dawn, huh?!

Santana says nothing and just nods, biting her lower lip, while Brendon opens a smile exclaiming:

— Ah, but what good news!!! My prodigy girl! — they clap hands. — And what did you do after you woke up? More sex?

— Um, well... — Santana responds by softening her body and looking at the _drag_ on the stage showing the "N35" ball. — Actually, when I woke up, she wasn't there anymore.

— No?! — Brendon asks confused. — And how do you know she slept all night?!

— Well, because she fell asleep before me and, as soon as I snuggled completely naked against her body, I felt her hold on tight and let out a heavy sleepy sigh. — Santana responds by stroking the jacket — Besides, we had sex until almost 3 am, silly, and then she fell asleep... I even had time to hide her jacket in my wardrobe just so she wouldn't take it.

— Shit, hairy creature! — Brendon exclaims laughing. — That's why you're my protégé, girl! I love it when you think like me! And I bet you'll use it at university, especially during Art History classes.

Affirming with her head and laughing in an evil way, Santana takes out her cell phone and, making a very innocent pose and biting the collar of her jacket, she takes a picture, being observed by the stylist.

— Oh no! — Brendon exclaims, crossing his arms and shaking his head. — I can't believe you're going to do that!?

Finishing with the photos, Santana sends them all to Merida and writes:

"I think I have a little piece of you with me... but I wanted to have this delicious body of yours..."

— There! — the young woman laughs, depositing her cell phone on the table and looks in amusement to the stylist. — Now just wait for her to pretend to her wife that she didn"t receive a message and, as soon as she sees the photos, she will respond with a few words or Monday, during class, she will talk to me...

Raising an eyebrow, Brendon supports his face in hand and, looking deep into the young woman's black eyes, he says:

— And I bet you won't wait this to happen, and in half an hour, you will send another message!

At that moment, Santana puts her hands on her chest and, pretending sadness, murmurs:

— Oh! You even offend me... Do you really think I would be on top of her like that?! — the two look at each other in silence for a few seconds and laugh. — After yesterday, Bren, I want to be with her at all times! That's why I'm going to fill her with messages minute by minute!

And then, picking up the phone from the table, Santana types several messages for Merida, who remains unread and unresponsive.

* * *

Monday morning.

Merida enters her classroom a little earlier than usual and, depositing her material on her table, she supports her hands there and sighs heavily when thinking about her wedding, Summer, Alicia and... in Santana.

— Damn it! — the Welsh exclaims when thinking about the naked body of the young woman lying on the bed with cheap sheets. — No... no... I can't... I love my wife...

She tries in countless ways not to remember with so many details of the night of pure pleasure she had with Santana, but it's inevitable. Your hands seem to have had the delicious sensation of touching that smooth, young skin... your mouth still tastes the inside of Santana stuck to your tongue... your eyes keep the image of her rubbing in your lap, while throwing hair back... your ears still hold the moans she had released in a sensual way into the night... your nose still smells the sweet-spicy skin and hair...

— No, I can't... — Merida murmurs, shaking your head, when she hears the classroom door close, waking her from daydreams. — But!?...

As soon as she turns your body over, leaning it against the table, Merida sees Santana Lopez standing against the closed door with the look of someone who is up to something and notices the jacket she is wearing, recognizing it as your own.

— Well, well... look who's here completely alone... — Santana says in a sensual way and walks slowly to the teacher, who remains silent and with your eyes fixed on her image. — I think I deserve some excuses, don't I, Professor Harris?!

Merida remains silent, swallowing and fearing losing your mind again, as she always does when she is too close to the young woman. She sees Santana stop in front of you, caress her arms slowly and, as soon as her eyes meet, Merida asks in a whisper:

— Excuses?! Why?!

— Well... — Santana says bringing your mouth closer to hers and, pressing your fingers more against the Welsh's shirt, inhales the delicious smell. — You left my house without saying goodbye... — she runs a finger down the redhead's chest, opening button by button of Merida's shirt and continues with your eyes, watching the woman's breathing increase her speed. — Then you didn't even reply to my messages... — she opens Merida's shirt fully, who doesn't seem to know what to do, and, turning your eyes to the green ones, Santana scratches her belly with two fingers while murmuring on her lips: — I spent two whole days without you... without news from you… without your body… 

— Santana... by the gods... stop it... — Merida says with your voice almost breaking and resting your hands on the table behind, reproaching to feel the lust for the young woman to come out again and wonders what it would be like to have sex in your room.

— Oh... now I'm Santana, Professor Harris?! — Santana asks without changing the sensual tone and, lowering your two fingers to the belt of Merida's pants, she inserts a finger inside the pants, caressing her skin slowly and looking deeply into her green eyes. — I just want to give what your wife and no other woman can offer you... — without stopping with the caresses inside the Welsh's pants, Santana kisses her lightly on the lips, realizing that Merida is totally delivered to you. — Has anyone touched you like this?! — she tucks your hand further into her pants and starts to masturbate the Welsh, who lets out a weak moan. — You've seen what I can do to satisfy you…

With your eyes closed and pressing the table against your fingers, Merida lets herself be carried by the caresses and opens your mouth slightly, letting out weak moans, forgetting completely where she is. So Santana, smiling sideways and loving to leave the redhead like that, bites her earlobe and murmurs:

— I'll always do it the way you deserve and nobody will ever stop us... Can you hear me? — she licks Merida's neck and nibbles hard. — Your wife may be what you want... but I am who you need... I have everything you want... — she licks the redhead's mouth and mumbles between kisses, without stopping the masturbation. — I do everything she does, but twice better and tastier... I have you on the floor... on the table... on the wall... anywhere and anyway... I can do it in ways that your wife never made you imagine being possible…

—- No... San... — Merida moans weakly, trying to take control of your body, which seems totally surrendered to the simple affection of the young woman inside your pants. — Don't do this... I'm married... please...

With a singing smile loving seeing the Welsh literally in her hand, Santana kisses her intensely on the mouth and, slowly taking your hand out of her pants, murmurs:

— You will answer my messages from now on... — she squeezes the redhead's face and laughs weakly. — And I'll wait for you to have lunch together today... or rather... — she nibbles the Welsh's mouth. — Let's have each other for lunch today... I wanna fuck you again… and again… — she scratches Merida's breasts covered only by the _top_. — I want this wonderful body again…— she tighten Merida's pants and, squeezing a hand on her groin, murmurs: — I wanna lick you all over again… — then, Santana takes one hand from the teacher and puts it on her groin. — And I want you to fuck me like you did on Friday…

That said, Santana pats Merida twice and, fixing your jacket better, walks to the back of the room, sitting in your place. At the same moment, the door opens and the students begin to enter excitedly and talking non-stop, causing Merida to wake up from the spell that Santana seems to have on her and, turning your back, closes your shirt, murmuring:

— The door was unlocked… What if someone came in and saw us that way?! By the gods... this girl drives me insane...


	7. A dance just for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All to you - Sabrina Claudio **  
> Music for this chapter

Accelerating her steps, with her feet tight in her high-heeled shoes, through the corridors of the university, Santana feels a certain impatience and does not seem to believe that Merida had not come to have lunch together as she had agreed early in the morning.

The moment she stops at the door of the teacher's office, Santana sighs heavily and, without knocking, enters exclaiming:

— Hello, Professor Harris! — as soon as your black eyes stop at the place, they widen when she sees Summer sitting at the redhead's table. — Oh! — Santana says crossing your arms. — I thought this was Professor Merida Harris' office...

— Yes... this really is her office — Summer answers in an indifferent tone and, crossing her arms, throws herself against the chair looking seriously at the young woman. — As you see, she is not here, Miss Lopez. Could I help you with something?

Santana doesn't seem to like the blonde woman's tone much, but she puts a hand on her waist and, smiling in a corner, replies:

— Well, it would have to be with herself. After all, what we had agreed, could only happen if it were with her!

Summer sees that opportunity as the perfect opportunity to put the young woman against the wall and say things that are not polite, that maybe they could put the girl in her place and thus prevent her from ruining your marriage. Then, getting up from the chair, the blonde steps forward to Santana, pulling her into the room and closing the door.

— I will say this only once and I don't want to have this conversation with you again, young lady! — Summer exclaims raising a finger and closing your eyes on Santana, who stares with a certain empathy. — I know what kind of person you are!

— Oh! Really?! — Santana exclaims pretending surprise and, widening her eyes, puts a hand on her chest when speaking in a false tone: — And what kind am I?!

Needing to control her patience, as well as the tone of her voice, Summer closes her wrists, keeping her gaze steady on the cheeky young woman, and says:

— If you think Merida is going to break up with me to be with you, Lopez, know this will NEVER happen! My wife is incredibly made for our family, as well as being one hundred percent devoted to our daughter... She would never stay away! You were just a passing diversion, a revenge, an attitude coordinated by madness and nothing more!

At that moment, Santana feels a certain fear of having been used by the Welsh and perhaps the words of the blonde in front of her may be true, but, not allowing herself to faint and appear weak, she smirks, raising an eyebrow as she says firmly:

— Really? Just fun?! — she sees Summer nod with her head, also struggling to stay firm, and, opening your jacket, says: — So, why would Mery leave her clothes at home? Don't you recognize this jacket by any chance?

Sneering and shaking her head, Summer exclaims:

— She was so drunk that night, Lopez, that she must not even remember what she had done! Besides, she didn't even like that jacket so much, you can have it.

Santana remains quiet, not believing that she can't think of something quick to answer, so, as if something hits her by surprise, she smirks when she says:

— Um, I helped Professor Harris remember this jacket, I made a point of showing it off to her in class... — she slowly approaches the blonde. — Do you know what she said? — Santana is quiet for a few seconds, noticing the trembling lips of the woman in front of her and laughing weakly. — She said absolutely nothing, because she loved seeing me with the jacket and I made a point of deserving it... if you know what I mean...

Summer closes your wrists more, wanting to hit that young woman, but, controlling herself, she says calmly:

— If you think that winning her jacket means that you are something more than two stiff little breasts and a smooth little body for her, it is very sweet, Miss Lopez! Well, know that it is the other way around, you're just a little toy that Merida played and now she wants nothing more! — having said that, the blonde walks to the door and, when opening it, points a finger exclaiming: — Now, please, please leave and never come back to my wife's office. Remember that you were nothing more than an adventure that she regretted a lot, and that's exactly what she said to me last night when she told me about the drunk moment she had with you.

Not wanting to believe it and hating herself for once again doubting all her charm over the Welsh, Santana raises an eyebrow and, as she passes Summer, blinks saying:

— This is what you say to yourself before you sleep everyday, dear? Because it's at home that she seeks comfort and pleasure... since Saturday, she appears every day to be with me. — Santana leaves the room and, turning on her heels, laughs mockingly: — But keep making mistakes, it will be easier when she leaves you.

And as soon as the young woman walks down the corridor, Summer closes the door somewhat disgusted and mumbles, trying not to hate Merida:

— She didn't go to that cheeky house yesterday! We stayed together all day...

Meanwhile, walking quickly to the university parking lot, Santana complains in disgust:

— I can't believe that Merida didn't appear for lunch?! She didn't have that right! I'm going to show her that nobody lies to Santana Lopez!

* * *

It is after 9 o'clock at night and Merida, after washing the dinner dishes, walks to the living room and, sitting on the sofa, sighs heavily at the thought of... Summer! Yes, thinking of your wife and how much she wished she hadn't done what she did to Santana, the Welsh feels that your marriage, always so perfect and surrounded by good things, has become something strange, bankrupt and a little wrong.

— How can we continue together if we have already been with different people?! If we have already committed the biggest sin that anyone could commit in a marriage?! This is not how I imagined living with Sammy...

Shaking her head, wishing to chase away those melancholy, Merida gets up again and walks upstairs and, as soon as she passes Alicia's room, doesn't see her there. Then, as soon as she arrives in her suite, the redhead is faced with the scene she loves the most: Summer and Alicia sleeping hugging each other in the big bed  _ king _ , with the little girl gently squeezing her mother's ear.

Merida supports her body against the doorframe and remains with her gaze fixed on her family, with the certainty that no young Latina would be able to drive her crazy, to the point of running the risk of losing all that happiness. As soon as she walks to the bathroom, in order to take a shower, put on her pajamas and lie with the two of them in bed, Merida feels her cell phone vibrate in her pants pocket and, as soon as she picks it up, sees "Santana" calling.

— No... I won't answer... Enough! — she places the device over the sink and, taking off her own clothes, enters the shower, letting the water run down her body. — This girl will cause me problems. I can't lose my family...

A few minutes later, drying herself in the bathroom, Merida sees more than 20 missed calls from the young woman and, not believing in how insistent she can be, gets a message from her.

— Oh, no... What does she want?! — she holds the phone in her hands, after wrapping the towel around her waist. — I bet it's another picture of her naked or with some  _ lingerie...  _ I won't open it! Not even!

However, your impulse and desires for the young woman speak louder, forcing yourself to open the message that says:

"Please, Mery, answer me... I'm scared... I think someone is trying to get into my house... I am very, very afraid!"

The Welsh's green eyes widen, remembering where Santana lives and, moving forward to the  _ closet _ on the other side of the room, after putting on panties and  _ top,  _ wears  _ shorts,  _ tank, sweatpants and sneakers.

— By the gods! And me ignoring it, thinking it was some slutty! — Merida mumbles as she passes by the bed and, watching her wife sleeping peacefully, leaves without wanting to wake her, since she would return even before that happens. — If something happens to Santana, I will never forgive myself.

* * *

The moment Merida arrives in front of Santana's flat, she sees the door already opened.

— Oh, no... — she murmurs worried and, closing her wrists ready to fight with whoever was there, enters silently. — But!?...

The place is lit by some round candles, small and fragrant, creating a romantic mood, and Merida tries to understand what is happening, watching red rose petals scattered on the floor and a bottle of champagne propped on a bucket with ice on the round table.

— Oh! My savior has finally arrived!

Santana's voice sounds weak and, as soon as Merida's green eyes stare at her with your arms resting on the doorframe of the room, Merida slightly opens your mouth without believing: the young woman with black hair is wearing the redhead's jacket, fully open, and nothing more, leaving the rest of your body completely naked. Her beautiful long black hair is down; on her lips, a red lipstick seems to shine, giving a very, very sensual air.

— Santana... — Merida mumbles trying to be irritated with the young woman for having scared her like that, but she can't even say anything more, because your eyes are fixed on her and she feels your body boil, wanting to touch her, kiss her and bite her whole again. — No...

Opening a satisfied smile on your well painted lips and walking slowly until she stops in front of the Welsh, Santana lightly caresses Merida's mouth and, walking your hands on her breast, murmurs:

— I'm in danger... and someone really broke into my house... — she squeezes the redhead's sweatshirt and, taking it off slowly, throws it to the floor, opening your smile wider when she sees those strong arms tattooed out of the tank. — Ah! You're using one of these... I can't believe it! — Santana scratches the woman's skin, feeling a crazy lust when she sees her as she always wanted and, biting her neck hard, she says: — Oh, how delicious!

Struggling inwardly not to commit that madness again, Merida takes Santana by the arms and, pulling her away from you, asks:

— Who invaded your house? Are they still around here?!

— I can't believe you didn't understand?! — Santana asks, widening your eyes and, as soon as she sees a certain innocence in those green eyes that are too good, she laughs. — Oh, Merida, you are so cute, you know?! — she squeezes the woman's cheeks. — You broke into my house, you fool! You! And now I won't let you go!

— Did you... did you lie to me? Did you trick me just so I came here to have sex with you?! — Merida questioned in disgust and let go of the young woman, taking two steps back. — No! I won't fall for it, Santana! That kind of thing is serious! Don't play with that!

For a few seconds, Santana looks seriously at the redhead, feeling doubtful about what Summer had told her that afternoon. Then, raising an eyebrow and affirming to herself that magnificent woman would be yours, the young woman opens your jacket again and, looking intently at the redhead, murmurs:

— Do you really think that joke wasn't worth it?! On Saturday, you told me you loved seeing me with the jacket and, this morning, you seemed to like our little... "conversation", if you know what I mean...

— Santana, I... I left my family to come here... — Merida tells in a weak voice, trying not to focus on the beautiful young body in front of her. — You weren't honest! You played dirty with me!

Tired of that conversation, Santana squeezes the redhead's tank top in your fingers and, pulling her onto the sofa, throws her there exclaiming:

— Enough! Who was the pathetic one who said that to win, you can't play dirty, huh?! — she points a finger at the woman and smiles: — I prepared a very special dance for you... — Santana approaches your torso to Merida and, almost kissing her mouth, murmurs: — One that could not be presented during the class...

In that instant, closing your eyes for a few seconds and feeling intoxicated for being close to the young woman again, Merida loves her sweet-spicy smell and smiles, murmuring:

— I'm sure I will love your dance... Just give me a kiss... please...

Santana smiles contentedly, bringing your lips close to the redhead's and, stopping them before kissing her, squeezes her chin saying:

— No... I'm going to dance, but you won't be able to touch me, kiss me or even say anything... — she pats Merida on the face. — Understood?!

Merida just nods, wanting to throw the young woman to the floor and have her right there, kissing every part of that beautiful body and biting her nipples.

Then, moving away from the Welsh and clicking on your cell phone, to play something on the TV, Santana leaves your jacket open, while standing in the middle of the room with a feline look at Merida, who clearly devours her with green eyes.

The instant an extremely sensual song begins to play, Santana begins your dance without breaking the intense look she exchanges with Merida. She slowly approaches the Welsh, opens her legs and, placing herself there, rests both hands on Merida's knees and brings your neck close to her, allowing her to smell your skin.

An insane desire seems to grow more within the Welsh, who squeezes the sofa with your fingers, while trying to kiss the young woman's spicy skin. Then, Santana slowly moves away from Merida, leans against the table next to you and, lying on your back, she gestures with a finger for the redhead to approach.

Merida walks over to the table, slowly raises your hands from the feet, passing the thighs, and reaches Santana's waist, where she squeezes tight and pulls her roughly closer to the tip. The green eyes devour that perfect opened legs, rise to the belly and stop at the breasts, wanting to do more than just look.

The young woman bites your lower lip, closes your legs and pushes the Welsh back. Then, sitting at the table, she makes a negative sign with a finger and sits Merida on a chair next to you. With a light sigh and standing on the floor, Santana approaches Merida, stands on your back and begins to roll against her body, slowly rising and falling, while opening your legs.

Then, Santana rotates the chair in which Merida is, rests a hand on her back and rolls over again, hallucinating the Welsh, who seems to devour her with green eyes. As soon as the young woman stops on the other side of the chair, she sits on Merida's lap, facing her, laying your torso slightly back and rolling.

Merida walks with your eyes all over the young woman's body, going crazy with that extremely sensual dance in itself. Then, before she touches you, Santana turns your body over, sitting on her lap on your back and, while raising a leg in a sensual way, throws your hair back and lightly caresses the Welsh's face with your hands behind.

A heat dominates the room, still only lit by candles, and Santana stands again, standing with your legs spread in front of Merida and, throwing your hair to the sides, shakes your belly as if it were a very slow and sensual wave. A satisfied smile is placed on your red lips as she observes the crazy way in which Merida looks at you and Santana, resting a foot between her legs, tosses your hair back and, resting a hand on your own bent knee in front of the redhead, shakes your ass.

Merida's hands try to touch the young woman's leg, while her eyes glance at the privileged view of Santana's naked groin, but Santana takes your leg away and, slowly falling to the floor in front of the redhead, lies down with your legs closed and bent at the knee. She tosses your hair back, bends your torso, still half covered by her jacket, and sighs loudly with a slight moan, leaving Merida completely static with that.

Then, Santana lifts a leg, caressing it with one hand, and opens it, slowly rotating your body until she is facedown. She stretches your arms forward and your legs back, with your black hair tossed in a sensual way, until she starts to move your ass up and down.

At that moment, Merida rests your elbows on your knees, rests your chin on your hands and closes your eyes in that delightful sight. She knows that it is forbidden, wrong and even dangerous to continue with that relationship with the young Latina, but your body doesn't care, since no one had ever danced that sensual way for herself.

Smiling from the corner, Santana gets on your knees, slowly bringing your torso upwards until your hands are on the floor and, throwing your long black hair to the sides, begins to crawl towards Merida. As soon as she stops in the middle of the redhead's open legs, Santana climbs her body like a snake until she is fully upright and, pushing the woman back, puts one foot between her legs and strokes your own body, slowly taking off her jacket.

Suddenly, throwing your body backwards, giving a twirl as she left Merida's lap, Santana stands and walks until she stands with your back in front of Merida, stretching one leg. She tosses your hair back and runs your hands down your right leg, without breaking the looks she exchanges with the teacher. Then, opening a beautiful smile and biting your lower lip, Santana turns to face the woman and, bending down until your legs are bent, she tosses your hair back and begins to open and close your legs sensually.

— Ah... San… — Merida murmurs, throwing herself against the chair and squeezing it with her fingers, wishing it were the young woman's fiery body.

Motioning for the Welsh to say nothing, Santana rests your hands on your knees and slowly stands up, tossing your hair back the instant the music stops. At that moment, a silence dominates the  _ flat _ entirely, while Merida keeps a deep and intense look for the young woman, who seems both afraid and satisfied.

Almost a minute later, with Santana already wanting to shake the redhead for being quiet, Merida sits upright and, waving a finger at the young woman, murmurs:

— Come here... — Santana smiles from the corner, but she shakes your head, so the Merida insists. — Come... come here... please...

Wetting her lips with her tongue and walking to her bedroom, Santana says:

— Come and get me...

Immediately, Merida stands and, pulling the young woman so rough by the hand, she brings her to your lap, carrying her by the buttocks. The two look at each other briefly, until Santana caresses the Welsh's face and kisses her lightly on the lips, loving the tightness in your ass.

— Are you mad at me now? — Santana asks softly, grabbing the red hair of the woman, who shakes her head, and the two finally kiss intensely.

Merida walks to the bedroom and, throwing Santana on the bed, opens her legs and, kneeling in the middle, runs your hands over the young Latina's thighs until she reaches the groin, where she runs a finger over her sex and continues to caress her belly. As soon as your hands reach Santana's breasts, Merida squeezes them willingly, completely forgetting her sanity and, consequently, her marriage...


	8. Despair

During lunch, at a restaurant near the university, Merida is at a table with Summer and her daughter, Alicia.

— You really don't have an afternoon class to teach, Mery? — Summer questions worried and feeling your wife lost in thoughts since the morning. — Hey love!?

As soon as she feels her wife's nudges on her arm, Merida shakes her head, chasing away the memories of last night, and smiles weakly saying:

— Sorry! It's just that I'm worried about some things...

Summer looks intensely into the green eyes, fearing that the woman is not telling the truth, but she knows that, to put the marriage back on track, they need to trust each other again. Then, kissing her on the cheek, Summer says:

— Love, you'll go with Alicia to the cinema and I asked if you really don't have class to teach today... you know?

— Ah yes! — Merida exclaims, nodding. — I already changed my classes for another day, I changed with another teacher. — she winks at Alicia, sitting next to her, and speaks in a loving tone. — The afternoon will be all for this beautiful little bee! Isn't that right, my little one?

— Yup! — Alicia responds laughing. — Are we going to watch the talking toys movie,  _ mam _ ?

— Yes, we will, yes! — Merida responds by kissing the top of her daughter's head and looks back at Summer. — We should be back after 6 pm, but I'll have my cell phone on.

— All right, Mery. I really wanted to go with you, but I have this extra class with the seniors and I believe it will take a lot of time. — Summer comments stroking a hand of the redhead and sighs worried. — You look tired... I saw that you slept on the sofa last night... you must be in pain.

Merida doesn't want to say anything, because she doesn't want to lie and thus deceive the woman she loves. Well, how absurd! How can the Welsh says she loves her wife, when last night she was in the young student's arms again? She shakes her head, stating to herself that she will never repeat that craziness and will not be carried away by Santana's seduction, which seems to have immense power over her.

— We arranged another day to go to the cinema, then it will be just the two of us, what do you say? — Merida asks when kissing her wife's hand sweetly.

— I would love to... we haven't done anything just the two of us... — Summer replies, loving the Welsh woman, returning to normal with her, treating her with affection.

* * *

As soon as Jessica stops in line at the cinema, Santana kisses her mouth saying:

— I'll get us popcorn and soda, okay? I'll be right back, Jess! — the latina kisses the blonde's lips once more and leaves.

Brendon had given the two girls the day off and so they decided to go to the cinema to watch some movie, just to be together and kiss without worrying about time.

— Here it is! — Santana exclaims when she returns to the line and hands the blonde a plastic cup. — Here's your Pepsi, Jess! And I took a big bucket of popcorn, so we'll share it and you'll be forced to put your hand on my lap all the time!

The two laugh silly, making Jessica feel her cheeks flush and say:

— You are terrible, you know?! — she caresses Santana's face and kisses her mouth. — I called you yesterday, but you didn't answer... Was everything okay? You said you would call me to and... since you didn't... I called...

— Ah! I ended up training my dance a little for Friday class and then I slept, I was late, Jess. — Santana responds filling the blonde's mouth with popcorn and smiles. — The important thing is that we are here and, after this cinema, we could have a delicious hot dog in that square almost close to your house, what do you think?

Jessica widens her eyes, opening a smile after chewing the popcorn at great cost, and replies:

— I think it's an excellent idea! Maybe you could sleep by my place today, huh?! I bought a  _ babydoll _ and I'm looking forward to showing it to you!

— Oh really?! — Santana mumbles, playing with her eyebrows, and grabs the young blonde's waist. — I think we can go to your house first, we see the  _ babydoll _ and, who knows, then we eat the  _ hot dog _ !

Meanwhile, stopping in the same line, a little further back, Merida arrives carrying Alicia and says while kissing the girl:

— Oh, my little bee! Are you sure you don't want popcorn?

— No,  _ mam _ , I don't want to! — Alicia responds by squeezing her mother's cheeks. — Popcorn sticks to the tooth, yuck!

With a silly laugh, Merida repeatedly kisses her daughter's cheeks and, placing her on the floor, holds her hand out to her while looking at the line.

— Yeah... there aren't many adults around here... — Merida murmurs sighing heavily, while trying to prevent her mind from remembering Santana's extremely sensual dance and the delicious sex they had afterwards. — What power does she have over me, my old gods?! This is not normal! This is not me!

Then, the moment her green eyes stop at a couple of women ahead, Merida's body freezes and anger tightens inside her when she sees Santana Lopez hugging and giving Jessica Miller silly kisses.

— It can not be!? — Merida exclaims, narrowing her eyes at the young women and shaking her head, hating herself for feeling a growing jealousy. — It can not be! She is single! — she sees the girls laugh and exchange a fiery kiss, then lets out a nervous laugh. — Is not true! She... she would never go out with Miller... Why the hell am I worried about that?! I'm married! Santana is nothing to me! Nothing!

Even though the Welsh woman desires not to feel, her body doesn't seem to cooperate and is possessed by an unreasonable jealousy, making her hate the Latina with her whole being and close her wrists. She feels like a complete idiot, an imbecile and an asshole for believing Santana's false words, which she says is always hers, only hers, nobody else's!

— Idiot! That's what I am! Idiot! — Merida exclaims almost loudly, but shakes her head negatively, not finding that jealousy all right and hates herself for a while longer. — I'm married and I love my wife! Santana is free and can do whatever she wants! What's happening to me?! — she looks again at the girls and sees Santana caressing Jessica's face. — False! That's what this girl is, fake! I almost destroyed my marriage because of the insanity that this girl makes me commit every time she comes near me!

—  _ Mam _ , why are you mad? — Alicia, trying to hold a hand from Merida, looks at her fearfully. — Do you want popcorn? Is that why you got mad?

Awakening from that unreasonable jealousy and looking at her daughter, who had always been the reason for her happiness and the representation of the love she has with Summer, Merida smiles when carrying her lovingly.

— No, my little bee,  _ mam _ isn't mad. I'm just thinking about some adult stuff...

At the front of the line, Jessica lets go of Santana's arms and, looking at the Welsh behind her, opens a smile commenting:

— Look who's going to watch the movie too?!

— Who?! — Santana asks when looking at where the blonde stares. — Any friends from your law school?

With a silly giggle, Jessica shakes her head and replies:

— No, you fool! It's Merida Harris! She's back there with her beautiful little girl! Look at that!

The moment she hears the Welsh name, Santana turns away and feels her body freeze. And now?! What should she explain to her? That Jessica is nothing more than just a friend with certain benefits when she feels alone?! Did Merida see them or would she have time to escape?

— What the fuck! — the latina exclaims looking to the sides. — Just now that this Welsh was in mine! I can't spoil what I have with Merida because of my colorful friendship with Jess... What do I do?!

Before she can think of anything, Santana hears Jessica happily exclaim:

— Hey, Merida! Merida! Come here with us! — the young woman shakes her hands and Merida doesn't seem to want to come, making Jessica exclaim louder: — Come here, please! Let's watch the same movie!

As soon as Merida approaches them with great cost, still carrying Alicia, Santana slowly turns on her heels and, with her arms crossed, looks fearfully into the indifferent greens of the Welsh. The young woman with black hair, noticing a certain anger caught in Merida's eyes, shakes her head and pleads with her black eyes that she doesn't jump to conclusions, but the redhead smiles cynically when she says:

— Now, now! Who knew, huh?! Brendon's two favorite employees are close together...

When she finishes talking, Merida stops looking seriously at Santana, who does everything to explain through her black eyes that this was a mistake and that no one means more to you than the Welsh. However... a discomfort, mixed with jealousy, seems to hover between them, and Alícia, opening a smile, says:

— We are going to watch the talking toys too... right,  _ mam _ ?

With her eyes fixed on Santana and wishing to take everything she had with her last night, Merida replies:

— Yeah, little bee, let's watch toys that talk and lie... Ah, how they lie!

* * *

It's after 9 pm and Santana is at the door of Brendon's duplex, banging frantically against the wood and exclaiming:

— Brendon! Brendon! Please open up! Brendon!!!

The instant the door opens, revealing the stylist in a leopard robe and his face covered with a strange cream, Santana steps forward into the duplex.

— Oh, Brendon, you need to help me!

— For all the holy stylists, hairy creature!!!! What madness is it to show up at my house in that deplorable way, huh?! — Brendon exclaims angrily as he walks to the small bar at the back of his huge room. — What the hell! I can't even have my moment of beauty!

Santana, walking from side to side, squeezes her fingers desperately, while looking sadly at the stylist:

— I screwed up! Everything went wrong!! — she runs her hands through her hair, not satisfied with the hesitation she had given at the cinema. — How could I be so careless?! She can't do this to me! Can not!

Brendon, after pouring champagne into two glasses, walks over to the sofa and, sitting there delicately, crosses his legs and hands the young woman a glass when he says:

— Come on, hairy creature, tell me what you've done! Will I have to post bail?! Did you stab someone?!

— Hey! — Santana exclaims, frowning. — Just because I'm a Latina doesn't mean I go around committing crimes, okay?!

— Jeeeeeez, creature! — Brendon exclaims after taking a sip of his drink and widens his eyes at the young woman. — Stop this! I'm just speculating what may have happened to you coming here so excited! Look how I am in!? Can't you see I was in my beauty moment?!

Sighing heavily and taking a sip of champagne, Santana finally watches the stylist, noticing the cream on his face. Then, almost spitting the drink, she says:

— Didn't we arrange to go to the dermatologist tomorrow?

— Yes, but I canceled myself, because tomorrow is the presentation of Alicia at school and I, as her godfather, I cannot miss, dear — Brendon replies quietly. — In fact, tomorrow you will not be able to stay with the savage, much less provoke her with nude photos, do you hear me? Alicia is the sweetest creature in the world and I will not allow you to spoil her moment with her mother. You are warned, huh?!

At that moment, Santana lets out a weak moan of sadness and, throwing herself against the sofa, complains:

— I wish I could even talk to her, Bren! Merida doesn't answer me! — she grabs the hands of the man sitting next to her, making his eyes widen. — She doesn't answer my calls, she doesn't answer my messages and I don't know what to do anymore!!! I'm dying, Brendon! I can't bear to be without her, I'm serious!

— For all the holy stylists, hairy! — Brendon exclaims, immediately leaving the young woman and standing in front of her. — But shouldn't you be with Jessica?! In her house? Didn't you go to the cinema with her, I don't know?! Why doesn't Merida want to talk to you?!

Throwing herself more against the sofa, Santana covers her face with her hands and whimpers in anger:

— Aaahhh, but that's why I'm not able to talk to Merida! — she claps her hands on the sofa and looks irritated at the scared stylist. — Why the hell would she be on a Tuesday afternoon at the movies?! What adult watches cartoons in the middle of the week in the afternoon?! Tell me!!!

Brendon doesn't say anything right away, he opens and closes his mouth countless times, keeping a confused look on her, until, wide-eyed, he exclaims in shock:

— Did she see you kissing Jessica at the cinema?!?! — Santana just nods, whimpering weakly, and the stylist frowns. — Aaaahhh, I don't believe this, Santana Lopez?!?! I told you this was going to go wrong, didn't I?! I told you not to stay with Jessica if you go out with Merida, girl! I warned you! I'm tired of talking! And did you hear me?! No! You didn't listen to me and now you are there, crying because you are without the woman who was all given to you! — the stylist shook his head, disagreed. — I knew you would do something like this! I knew, Santana! Come on! Explain this story right! How did it happen?!

— We were in line, Jess and I, waiting to enter the movie theater, exchanging affection and stuff, when she saw Merida and simply asked her to stay with us! That's simple! Merida and her daughter! — Santana responds impatiently, trying once again to call Merida from her cell phone. — Look at that, Bren, she doesn't answer me! That's not fair! — she throws the device to the side and lets out a heavy sigh. — She is married and I am the one who feels horrible for going out with my pseudo-girlfriend?!

— Wait! Wait! Wait! — Brendon exclaims, raising a hand to the young woman, and looks shocked at her. — What?! Pseudo-girlfriend?! Is that what you call Jessica?! — Santana just nods and the stylist, sitting beside her, snorts. — I already asked you not to hurt Jessica, because she, like you, is my protégé and is a very good girl. Everyone at Bren S. knows how in love she is with you! Why the hell do you insist on making that girl stupid, huh?!

At that moment, looking at her friend in dismay, Santana denies with a finger when she says:

— I'm not making Jess an idiot, because I'm really in love with her. — the two look at each other in silence for a few seconds, leaving the young woman extremely embarrassed and, rising from the sofa, Santana continues: — Okay! I like Jess and she makes me a company that I know I will never have with Merida. There! With her I can go out, walk, walk hand in hand and kiss in public, everything I would like to do with Merida, but I can't. I mean, she can't, because she's married!

Not believing those words and feeling guilty for increasing that desire between his assistant and his best friend, Merida, Brendon pulls Santana so that she sits again and, caressing her face, says:

— San, Merida is married and she does not have the right to be mad at you. She's the adult of all this mess, so don't worry about it. Now, about Jess, I would very much like you to think about your feelings for her, San, because there is no one in the world who is more in love with you than she is.

Santana shakes her head and replies:

— You don't understand, Brendon... I want Merida! I'm hopelessly in love and in need of her! I wake up thinking about her, spend my whole day wondering what she could be doing and come home wishing she were there! I want her! — Santana holds Brendon's robe by the collar and murmurs: — The first time it was just a whim, I wanted her for the physique, but... but when she came running home just because I sent a message asking for help, it was intense!

— What?! — Brendon asks shocked, placing a hand on his chest. — Were you in danger, creature?! How can you not tell me such a thing?!

— No! I had nothing! — Santana exclaims rolling her eyes. — I lied to her, said that someone was trying to break into my house and that I was afraid. — Brendon looks extremely shocked and she continues: — Ah, Bren, I wanted to see her, I needed to see her again! We only had sex once and I wanted more! I still want more! I want her all the time! She didn't answer me or answer my messages, so I lied. She ran home, arrived all worried and ready to hit whoever was harassing me... Too beautiful, right?!

— Creature... hairy... — Brendon says softly, not believing in the young woman's ability to manipulate. — It is obvious that the savage would come to your house! You are terrible, girl!

— I'm smart, that's what I am! — Santana defends herself with a nod. — And she was very mesmerized, because I danced in a sensual way and left her climbing the walls! I'm sure no one has ever made her the way I did. — then, throwing herself back on the sofa, Santana whimpers. — The problem is that I really felt cared for and protected by her, in those athletic arms and body hugging and squeezing me... Brendon, I want her! I need her! After today, she didn't even let me explain or say anything, she simply used irony saying practically that I am a talking and lying toy! — she points to the man. — You need to help me, please! I need you to help me, Brendon! I want Merida and I want her to listen to me! Let her talk to me! Anything but make her listen to me!

— San... you already had your moments with her, but now it's enough, don't you think? Stay with Jess, she is in love with you and does anything to see you well. — Brendon advises worried and fearing that Santana is too committed to her feelings for Merida. — That savage is married and you, with your attitude today, just showed her how much it is not worth the madness you commit and that you are just a child!

— I'm not a child, Brendon! — Santana exclaims in disgust. — I'm going to do something for her tomorrow and I need you to take her to the auditorium in the afternoon, do you hear me?! At lunchtime, you will go to her office and take her. Invent something! I don't know!

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Brendon says:

— For all the holy stylists, creature, don't tell me you'll dance for her again?! Well, I'm sure it won't make any difference this time. I know Merida and I know that when she gets mad, it's hard to turn her back on a decision.

Santana stomps a foot on the floor and frowns at the stylist:

— Do what I'm asking, that's all!


	9. I'm not going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music sang by Santana in this chapter:  
> ** And I am telling you I'm not going - Jennifer Hudson **

The next day, after morning classes, Merida walks with Summer to her office and the two go hand in hand. As soon as they enter the welsh office, Summer receives a delicate kiss on the hands and smiles when she says:

— Um... I think that today we could go out alone after Alicia's presentation, what do you think?

Merida says nothing, closes the door behind her, places her briefcase on the chair beside her and, pulling the woman by the waist, murmurs as she nibbles on her neck:

— That's why we were always perfect... — she squeezes tight Summer's body, which giggles. — We have the same thought... so I already let Vanessa know that she can take Alicia with her after the presentation.

— Ah, I had forgotten that we invited her and Alana. — Summer comments in a soft voice, trying not to give in to the desire to be touched, finally, by her wife after so many months away. — I think someone missed me, right?!

Merida smiles and, hesitating a little, raises a hand behind the blonde's back, reaching her hair, and pulls her in for a breathtaking kiss. Grabbing her wife's neck and not being able to contain herself with so much happiness for having Merida kissing her again, touching, squeezing and, who knows later, possessing her, Summer mumbles between kisses and kisses:

— I think we better stop here, Mery , because I will not be responsible for my actions...

The Welsh woman laughs a delicious and satisfied laugh, hugging her wife more in her arms, and drops the kisses to her shoulders, wishing to have her right there, on her table, and feeling a damn longing to see that wonderful body completely naked.

— Excuse me, savage! — Brendon exclaims as he enters excited and, when he sees the two women clinging, his eyes widen. — Jeeeeez!!! What awful shame is that in the workplace, Merida?! Stop it NOW!

At the same time, getting scared and irritated at the same time, Merida lets go of Summer and looks at the stylist, while her breathing seems too fast and her body still wants to have sex with your wife on your desk.

— Damn it, Brendon! What are you doing here?! — the Welsh exclaims with a certain rudeness and feels Summer embracing her from behind, squeezing her belly. — Can't you see we were busy?

— For all the holy stylists, Merida, this is no place for these indecent things! — Brendon yells as he puts his hands on his chest and closes his eyes on Summer, who insists on holding the redhead against her and biting her on the neck. — I see that you managed to make up some more lies for your betrayal and the idiot of Merida already believed, right?!

Letting out a silly laugh while shaking her head, Summer isn't irritated by the stylist, as she is intoxicated with lust and extremely happy to have her wife back.

— Oh, Brendon, just go be unhappy elsewhere, go!

— I am not unhappy, dear, because I never had to cheat on Gustav to appreciate what I had by my side all this time! — Brendon exclaims pointing at the blonde. — Besides, I'm not like you, who abandons your wife sick in the hotel room and goes out to dinner with another woman!

— Enough! — Merida exclaims impatiently and looks annoyed at the stylist. — Never talk to my wife like that again. Are you listening to me?

At that moment, Summer slowly smiles, looking at your wife curled up in your arms, and is absolutely certain that her wife has returned and that everything will be as it was before. Then, she kisses the redhead's neck and murmurs:

— Don't be nervous, love. I'm going home, because I need to prepare Alicia, I promised to braid her hair and we'll be waiting for you there.

Merida pulls the blonde in front of her, squeezes her waist tight and, after kissing her intensely once more, murmurs:

— Take the car, I'll ride later. I shouldn't take long here...

— Ok... — Summer gently kisses the Welsh's lips and, winking at her, straightens her hair and leaves, rolling her eyes as she passes the stylist.

As the American closes the door, Brendon folds his arms and closes his eyes on Merida, who is throwing herself in her chair behind the table.

— You savage bitch! When did you forgive everything your wife did, huh?! What happened to all your hurt about her?

— Stop it, Brendon! She's not that guilty anymore! — Merida exclaims hating herself for thinking again about Santana kissing Jessica. — After all, I told her about my night with Santana. Since Summer forgave me, I have no right not to forgive her too! Besides, I love her and I won't be able to live without my wife. I'm sorry!

— Merida... you are like this because you saw a joke between San and Jess in the cinema line, right? — Brendon asks while sitting in front of the table and looks deep into the green eyes, which insist on not looking at him. — Answer me, savage! That's why you're all pissed at me, isn't it?!

Crossing her hands on her belly and looking seriously at the stylist, Merida quips:

— Just kidding?! Brendon, Jessica said they are going out, almost like dating. The poor thing sat next to me, because you know how much she loves Alicia and I asked a lot of questions. Jessica, innocent as always, told everything! Said Santana sleeps at her house, they are practically girlfriends! — the Welsh claps her hands on the table and gets up, walking from side to side. — Ah, you know what?! I'm not angry and much less jealous! I have no right to stay like this! I am married, I love my wife and Santana was just a revenge, nothing more!

Brendon shakes his head, observing how clear the Welsh's jealousy is, and lets out a sigh before speaking:

— Merida, Santana is young, she is free and her hormones are bubbling. It was just a little affair and nothing else! She's crazy for you, savage! She wants you!

At that moment, Merida stops and starts to snicker, running her hands through her hair.

— Is she crazy about me?!? Oh, Brendon, you're hilarious! — she rests her hands on the table and brings her torso close to the stylist. — She had the madness to send me a message the other day saying she was in danger, that after calling me more than 20 times! I left my family and ran to her  _ flat _ , imagining someone invading and touching her, Brendon! Do you have any idea what I felt?! The concern that took me over and made me drive like crazy around town?! — she claps her hands and starts walking back and forth. — That girl is crazy! Completely crazy! It almost ends my sanity! Because I got there and it was just a joke! She wanted to have sex with me! She wanted to provoke me, wearing my jacket and with the rest of her body naked, and she was dancing on top of me, on the floor and on the table! — she stops and squeezes her hair, looking a little desperate. — She takes my reason, Brendon! Santana manages to leave me in a way that no one has ever left! I get... mesmerized, crazy and completely given by her! All the time this girl teases me, bites my ear, masturbates me in the classroom and says it's only mine! There... — the Welsh looks at the man in anger. — Then, she appears to me with affectionate kisses with another?! She does it the next day, right after having sex with me in every room in her house! After she rubbed me, touched me, did unimaginable things!?

As soon as the Welsh stops talking, Brendon sees her extremely exhausted, a little paranoid and a little irritated.

— Merida... for all the holy stylists... I never saw you that way! — the stylist comments worriedly and points to the redhead as a whole. — You're losing your mind, dear, calm down! — he gets up from the chair, walks over to the redhead and caresses her face saying: — Believe me, Jess is in love with Santana, but they have absolutely nothing! Nothing!

— I don't want to know! — Merida exclaims as she moves away from the man and fixes her jacket better. — If you came here on her behalf, you wasted your time! I need to go, because Alicia has her presentation tonight and I have to help her with the dance. You will, won't you?

— Yes... yes... — Brendon comments thoughtfully. — Well... let's go then... I'll give you a ride.

— Thank you — Merida mumbles as she picks up her things and walks the man out of her office. — I need to reaffirm my marriage, understand? Since Summer appeared in my life, you know how much I changed and became only hers... until Santana appeared and changed everything! I can't be weak like that!

— I know — the man says while thinking of something to make the Welsh go with him to auditorium 2. — Ah... savage... could you show me one of the auditoriums? — Merida stops walking and looks at the curious man, who smiles yellow. — Well, it's just that I'm looking for a place to do some sessions and I thought about this university and using some  _ props _ , you know?

The Welsh says nothing at once, tries to look for cheating or lies in those eyes, but knows that her friend would never manipulate her in such a vile way. Then, nodding, she walks to the right side of the corridor:

— I know that 2 is available now and there you will be able to observe better, including the stage.

— Ah, great! — Brendon vibrates feeling relieved. — Let's go as soon as possible and then leave, we can't miss our little Alicia dancing beautifully!

* * *

Entering Auditorium 2, Merida gives way to Brendon and closes the door behind her, beginning to walk slowly to the middle rows and to the place where there is a kind of observatory with a view of the stage.

— As you can see, this one is a good size and I could talk to the director without any problem. — Merida comments as she sits down in the chair and gestures for Brendon to approach. — Here, look, there's a microphone and you can direct the models, you know? Your high-pitched voice will come out all over the place!

— Ah, wicked! I don't have a high-pitched voice! — Brendon exclaims patting the redhead's left shoulder. — You're the one who has an aggressive lesbian voice!

Merida just laughs, shaking her head, and sighs heavily as she gets up, but Brendon takes her arm.

— What happened? — the Welsh asks curiously and seriously looking at the stylist, who has a somewhat afraid face. — Oh no! — Merida exclaims softening her body. — You deceived me, didn't you? You won't have a session here...

— Savage, please! — Brendon exclaims desperately and takes the Welsh by the arm, before she walks away. — Just listen to what the girl has to say... You have no right to be mad at her, Merida, because you are the married one here!

Throwing her head back, feeling like an idiot for not having suspected that her friend could only be at her job to talk about Santana, Merida shook her head when she said irritably:

— How I'm an asshole! — she stares seriously at the stylist, moving away from him. — You planned all this, didn't you?

— Merida, don't blame me for your actions! — Brendon exclaims impatiently and frowning. — Who went with your own legs to Santana's house was you, not me! Who was interested and accepting the advances of the girl was you! Stop blaming me for your actions, Merida Harris! You want it! And you can see that just because you think of her, like you're doing now! Look at that stupid face of yours! — he points to the Welsh as a whole. — You are married, but nevertheless, you were all upset and biting yourself with jealousy just because the girl was seeing someone else! You have no right to demand anything from Santana! She can do whatever she wants in her life, as she is single.

— I will not stay here discussing these absurdities! — Merida exclaims as she lets go of the man and walks away, stopping two steps back. — And I was not jealous of her with Jessica, I was just irritated that she made me an idiot! I could have ended my marriage and lost Alicia just to a 20 year old girl who used me just to get a grade!

— What?! — Brendon questions extremely confused. — Savage, the girl didn't do any of that!

Before they say anything else, a light on the stage comes on, illuminating Santana standing with a microphone in front of her. She is wearing a short red dress tightly attached to her body and a stiletto sandal, while her hair is more voluminous, well brushed with some curves at the ends and a nude lipstick on her lips.

— I knew it! — Merida exclaims rolling her eyes and slapping her hands on her legs. — I'll get out of here!

—  _ And I am telling you... I'm not going.  _ — Santana begins to sing a cappella, using all her beautiful voice, which sounds throughout the auditorium, and making Merida stop walking, still with her back to the stage. —  _ You're the best woman I'll ever know. There´s no way I can ever go... _

Brendon, wide-eyed at the young woman singing with emotion on stage, mutters shocked:

— I don´t believe she´s going to play as a  _ Dreamgirl _ ?! What a success!

Merida remains on her back, with her wrists closed and hating herself for shivering with that wonderful voice of the young woman.

—  _ No, no, there's no way... No, no, no way I'm living without you...  _ — Santana sings willingly and trying to express how much she doesn't want that redhead's contempt for herself. —  _ I'm not living without you! I don't wanna be free...  _ — she walks off the stage, down the small staircase, and starts to approach Merida in the middle of the auditorium, still with her back. —  _ I'm staying, I'm staying!  _ — Santana, without stopping singing, stands behind the Welsh and holds her hand. —  _ And you... and you...  _ — she turns Merida in front of her and looks at her intently. —  _ You're gonna love me... You're gonna love me! _

Swallowing hard, but feeling extremely chilled by the young woman's voice, Merida slowly shakes her head and keeps her eyes steady on Santana. Meanwhile, Brendon, standing a little farther in the background, sighs without knowing what to say and remains in shock when hearing, for the first time, the beautiful voice that his assistant has.

Caressing Merida's face, Santana continues to sing, without breaking the looks he exchanges with her:

—  _ And I am telling you I'm not going, even though the rough times are showing… There's just no way, there's no way!  _ — Santana holds the Welsh's face with both hands, since she had tried to look away. —  _ We're part of the same place... we're part of the same time...  _ — Merida removes her hands from your face and tries to walk away, but Santana holds her by the collar of her jacket and begs singing: —  _ We both share the same blood... We both have the same mind! _

— Santana... please... — Merida murmurs, holding herself up so as not to fall in love with the young woman singing in that intense way just for her. — I have to go...

So, pulling the redhead by the hand and sticking their bodies, Santana sings loudly and firmly:

—  _ And time and time, we've had so much to see and... no, no, no, no way I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there!!!  _ — she raises her voice, while pressing Merida's jacket against her fingers. —  _ Darling there's no way! No, no, no way I'm living without you! _

Both Brendon and Merida are extremely shocked and gaping at the high note that Santana achieves with the music and are able to feel all the desire that the young woman shows when singing how much she wants the Welsh.

—  _ I'm not living without you!  _ — Santana sings loudly, shaking the Welsh trapped in her fingers by the jacket. —  _ You see!? There's just no way, there's nooooo way!!!  _ — she looks hard at Merida, who insists on shaking her head. —  _ Please don't go awaaaay from me! Stay with me, staaay with me! _

At that moment, letting go of the young woman's hands, Merida fixes your jacket to your body and turns away, walking away from her, but Santana moves forward to the Welsh, grabs her waist by the back and supports your body against hers, singing fervently:

—  _ Stay, stay and hold me!!!  _ — she presses the redhead against her. —  _ Stay, stay and hold me! Please, stay and hold me!  _ — Santana desperately turns to Merida, looking intensely at her and trying not to humiliate herself more than she already does. —  _ Try it, Miss! Try it, Miss!  _ — she holds Merida's arms against her body, asking her to hug you. —  _ I know, I know, I know you caaaaaan!!! _

Santana releases another high note, feeling like an idiot for Merida not to hug her and turns away from her, pointing a finger and singing:

—  _ Tear down the mountains!  _ — Merida looks at her intensely, trying to understand where so much intense feeling came from and Santana frowns without stopping singing loudly: —  _ Yell, scream and shout like you can say what you want, but I'm not walking out!  _ — she denies with a finger and takes two steps back, opening her arms. —  _ Stop all the rivers, push, strike and kill!  _ — she claps her hands on her chest and, raising an eyebrow, smiles singing: —  _ I'm not gonna leave you! There's no way I will!!! _

At that moment, Santana lets out a long note, leaving Brendon extremely shivery and shocked, while Merida looks at her intensely, not believing anything that the young woman sings for herself, however true she is interpreting such music.

Then, after singing the last note with all her breath, Santana remains quiet for a measly second, waiting for some Welsh act, until she resumes the song with more force in the words:

—  _ Aaaand I am... telling yoooou I'm not going! You're the best I'll ever know!  _ — Santana cries weakly, while pointing at Merida and shaking her head. —  _ There's no way I could ever, ever go! And I'm not living without you!!! _

She stops again, breathing quickly and pleading with her eyes so that Merida is not so far away, but the Welsh looks unmoved. Then, opening her arms again and closing her eyes on Merida, Santana sings aloud:

—  _ I don't wanna be free!!! I'm staying, I'm staying… and you  _ — she points to the redhead, who looks at her with all goosebumps and trying to disguise how touched she is by the music. —  _ You're gonna love me! Yes!  _ — Santana says with her head, laughing and singing. —  _ Yes! You are! Love me! Love me! You're gonna love me!  _ — at that moment, Merida, all shivering and almost crying, walks quickly to the main door of the auditorium and Santana raises her voice singing the last note: —  _ You're gonna looooooove...  _ — she takes a breath, leaving Brendon very shivery and Merida stopped with your back to the open door, letting Santana's voice echo through the hall. —  _ Meeeee!!! _

At that moment, as soon as the young woman stops singing, a silence seems to dominate the whole place. Brendon, sitting in an armchair, is shocked and extremely shivery, looking in awe at his assistant. While Santana, standing in the armchair corridor with her hands on her stomach, looks with some anger and hurt at Merida, still standing at the door and with her back to the auditorium.

Then, trying to hide her emotion at the young woman's beautiful voice and the strong words of the song she sang, Merida leaves without saying anything, leaving Santana completely hurt and feeling like an idiot for having done something she would never do for anyone.

Santana embraces her own body, hating the Welsh for having despised her singing and all the emotion she had put into those lyrics, and sighs heavily, promising herself that she would never humiliate herself like that again.

Hurriedly getting up from the chair and moving forward to Santana, still standing in the middle of the auditorium, Brendon exclaims excitedly:

— Hairy creature!!! What a wonderful song!!! — he takes her by the shoulders and turns her towards him. — You have an amazing voice!!! How come you never told me that before?! I have the best contacts with record companies, studios!

Santana says nothing, remains hating herself for having practically declared herself to the teacher and having received an indifference in return. No! That wasn't right!

— I opened myself up! I opened myself up to her completely, Brendon! — the young woman exclaims, turning away from him and crying with rage. — I never did that in my life! Never! I gave in, chose the perfect song and declared myself... and this is what she does to me?! With contempt?! No! This isn't right!!!

— San... she's just worried about her daughter's performance, that's all. Who knows, today, after the  _ show _ at school, she won't show up at your house?! — Brendon responds with some fear and looking worriedly at his assistant. — Hey... — he raises her chin and sees the angry black eyes. — San, wait to cool down this whole situation... think about your studies. Come on! Let's go to Bren S., dear.

— No! — Santana exclaims as she turns away from the man and sees the silly tears that fall from her eyes. — Oh, I hate her! Hate her! It's not fair what she did to me!!! And I want her and her daughter to get screwed! May the stage fall with that stupid child!

Then, the young woman leaves there stamping her feet and hating Merida with her whole being. Meanwhile, Brendon, standing in the middle of the auditorium, looks worriedly at Santana and wonders if he had done well to feed that affair between her and Merida.


	10. You're mine... all mine!

In the second row of the NE School amphitheater are seated: Merida, Summer, Brendon, Vanessa and Alana. It is the moment of Alicia's first performance, being one of the most important events in the life of Merida and Summer.

— How was she backstage? — Merida asks as soon as Summer settles beside her, resting a hand on her leg.

— Alicia is very calm and always knows what to do, right?! — Summer responds without being able to take the silly smile off her face and has her cheeks pressed by Merida. — She looks so beautiful in that tutu!!!

Brendon, touching his bow tie, smiles in a corner and, lifting his shoulders, exclaims:

— For all the holy stylists, I prepared that outfit for her and I'm sure she's the most perfect dancer in the world!

Then, before they say anything else, the lights blink a few times and Merida gets better to start recording with her cell phone the first performance of her little one.

— I rehearsed so much with her... I'm sure our little baby will do well. — the Welsh comments a little anxiously and kisses Summer's hand. — Our little one is growing up... I think I'm going to cry.

The blonde woman says nothing, strokes Merida's face and returns her gaze to the stage, where Helena, the school's principal, appears to make the opening speech for the presentation.

Almost ten minutes later, the children from  _ kindergarten  _ appear hand in hand on the stage and stop in front of the audience, while the teacher stops in the right corner and, signaling to the  _ DJ _ , turns her attention to her students.

Alicia is almost in the middle of the stage, wearing a black tutu with details imitating Darth Vader's outfit and disagreeing with the other children in white and pink.

—  _ Ay, Dios mio!  _ — Vanessa Castillo, neighbor and friend of Summer and Merida, exclaims when she sees the child with blond hair and pats Summer's leg. — I can't believe she's from  _ Star Wars _ ?!

— Yes! — the blonde exclaims to her Spanish friend and waves to Alicia, who looks at her strangely. — She's in love with Darth Vader and said she would only participate if she was dressed like him... well, at least with the tutu similar to the character's clothes, right?!

Meanwhile, Merida looks passionately at her little 4-year-old and, as soon as the music starts to play, the children start dancing, imitating what the teacher does gracefully.

— Oh, she looks wonderful! — Brendon exclaims proudly of the tutu he had made for his goddaughter and claps lightly. — But... she's not dancing... What happened?

— Yeah... she's not dancing... — Merida mutters as she slowly lowers her cell phone, but keeps her gaze on her daughter.

While everyone dances, Alicia looks scared, with a small hand over her mouth and looking directly at Merida. The teacher, motioning for the other students to continue dancing, approaches the little one and, giving her hand, tries to make her dance together, but it's in vain.

— Oh, no... is she... scared?! Our brave Alicia is scared?! — Summer asks worriedly and, before she touches Merida on the shoulders, sees her walking to the stage.

Alicia starts to cry weakly, as she continues to walk away from the teacher, hiding herself further down the stage, until Merida appears beside her.

—  _ Mam _ ! — the little girl with blue eyes grabs the redhead's leg.

— Hey! Come on! Let's dance like you taught me at home, my little bee. — Merida says lovingly while crouching and, stroking the child's hair, kisses her forehead. — Come on! Let's dance together!

At that moment, Alicia smiles and asks:

— You and me? Together forever?

Giving her daughter a hand while standing, Merida nods and says:

— Forever, little bee!

Then, the two return to the middle of the stage and, as soon as the teacher spaces the students so that Merida places herself next to Alicia, mother and daughter dance with the other children.

— This savage is crazy for this girl... — Brendon murmurs as he looks emotionally at the Welsh dancing with Alicia on stage and sighs heavily. — It's impressive...

— Yes... — Summer says through tears, as she films her daughter and wife having fun on stage. — Alicia is the result of how much we love each other, Brendon, and that nothing will be able to separate us. Never!

The American woman's blue eyes are even more enchanted by the Welsh, who dances very well with a laughing Alicia, and feels her heart warm, with the certainty that nothing in the world will be able to separate them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Jessica Miller's apartment.

— Don't you wanna tell me what"s wrong, San? — the blonde-haired young woman asks worriedly as she strokes Santana's long black hair, which is lying on the bed beside her. — Why are you angry like that? You didn't say anything during the whole dinner and it seems like you've been crying...

— Not crying! — Santana exclaims as she sits down and runs her hands through her hair, hating herself for thinking about Merida. — I'm just angry with my teacher. Nothing much, Jess! Stop asking me every time if I'm fine!

With wide eyes on the latina, Jessica nods without being able to stop worrying. Then, getting out of bed, she walks out of the room saying:

— I know how to cheer you up! — she stops at the door and smiles. — What do you think about eating a  _ pizza _ well filled with a lot of cheese and  _ pepperoni _ ?!

At that moment, Santana looks sadly at Jessica, wishing it was Merida inviting her to eat  _ pizza  _ and trying to make her happy. But no! The Welsh isn't even thinking about her and Santana knows it, which makes her even more angry.

* * *

A few days later ...

Entering the  _ Dancing Cultures room _ wishing to implant a bomb under the teacher's desk, Santana steps forward to her usual place in the background and throws her backpack to the side muttering:

— What a bag!! I opened up to this woman! Who does she think she is to have ignored me?! — she throws herself against the chair and crosses her arms. — She didn't call me, she didn't even go home, she didn't even look for me! Enough! I'm not an idiot! I don't need to run after a coward like her!

Then, as soon as all the students enter and the bell rings, announcing the start of classes, Merida Harris appears exclaiming:

— Very well! Good morning to everyone! Let's sit down, please! — she deposits her briefcase on the table, takes off her coat and supports it behind the chair, and turns to face the class. — Today we will have a special presence that will stay with us in all classes on Friday, as it is our day of presentations.

Santana, feeling her body boil just by hearing that soft voice and with the Welsh accent, tries to control her desire to jump in those strong arms tightened in the dress shirt, and raises an eyebrow, noting that the woman doesn't look happy at all.

— Um... apparently, the wedding is the same old shit! Well done!

— Good! Let's take off our shoes, just wearing socks or barefoot, and walk to our next room. — Merida says when she opens the door next to her table, that she frees access to a large place and that it is used for dance classes.

As soon as all the students pass, Santana takes a long way down to the front of the room and, turning her face to the teacher, goes to the next room, leaving Merida quite uncomfortable with that somewhat... cold and indifferent attitude.

— Right... — the Welsh murmurs when she thinks that the Latin woman has really forgotten her and, closing the door behind her, walks to the middle of the room. — Well done, guys! Please warmly welcome the wonderful dancer from the Royal and the final year student of this course, Nadia Krist!

At that moment, Santana frowns at the redhead, who seems a little too excited about the student, and follows her gaze to the door of the room, where a woman in her 20s, with long blond hair and blue eyes, enters all smiling.

— But... what is  _ that?!  _ Who is this blonde?! — Santana mumbles disagreed.

She sees Merida opening her arms and receiving the young woman jumping into her arms, closing her legs at her waist and filling her with kisses.

— Aaahhhh, Mery!!! I missed you!!! — this Nadia exclaims extremely excited, without stopping with the several kisses she gives Merida.

— What?!

Santana exclaims loudly, not quite understanding what intimacy was all that between HERS Welsh and that ridiculous student! She notices that, in addition to her long blond hair and blue eyes, this Nadia has thick thighs, a wide waist, full breasts and a body with well-defined curves.

Merida, placing Nadia at her side and holding her by the waist, faces the students with a silly smile on her face and says:

— She will stay with us for the next classes, since we will start the topic about divergences of steps and movements in the dance. Nothing better than learning from someone who is starting a career and who knows everything about any type of dance, from  _ Belly Dance  _ to waltz!

The beautiful young woman blinks in shame, squeezing an arm of the redhead, and doesn't cut the smile from her pink lips when she says:

— Professor Harris is exaggerating, because she can dance like no one!

Santana's black eyes seem to hang the smiling blonde, being irritated by the fact that she is too cheerful and by squeezing the teacher's arms almost every moment.

— Oh, teacher, dance! — a student exclaims excitedly and motioned to Merida, who shakes her head. — Oh, please! Dance! You never dance!

— It's because I'm more of teaching with books and papers, instead of using my feet and hands — Merida responds in an amused tone.

— Aaahhh, but no way! You danced when you were teaching for my class! — Nadia exclaims with her sweet way, extremely irritating Santana.

Pulling the Welsh by the hands to the middle of the place, Nadia adjusts her  _ shorts  _ better to her body and signals that the boy at the back of the room, who takes care of the sound, plays the song:

— Please,  _ Candyman _ , by Christina Aguilera! — the young blonde says excitedly and winks at Merida, biting her lower lip. — Remember the day we danced this song at Tower Bridge, Mery?!

— Oh... if I remember... — Merida mumbles feeling embarrassed. — Let's dance, miss!

As soon as the music starts to play, Nadia and Merida dance in an animated way, being watched by everyone, including Santana, who closes her eyes on both.

— I can't believe she dances with this garden dwarf, but doesn't she dance with me?! — the young Latina murmurs as she tries to control her jealousy, because the Welsh dances squeezing Nadia almost entirely and letting her rub herself with laughter. — Two ridiculous! What a horrible scene!

As soon as the song ends, Santana maintains her unfriendly look for the two women by stopping dancing and separating slightly. She feels she needs a lot of willpower not to fall on the smiling blonde and hit her face with a blow!

While the students clap and cheer when they first see the teacher dancing, Santana rolls her eyes as Merida exclaims:

— Very well! Now I want you to pair up and prepare a dance to perform by the end of the class. — she looks at the watch on her wrist and smiles. — You have an hour!

As soon as the teacher finishes explaining, the students will straighten up and find their dance partners, making a boy approach Santana, asking:

— What's up, Lopez? Do you want to duet with me?

Without taking her angry eyes off Merida talking animatedly with Nadia, Santana replies in a rude tone:

— Get out! I dance alone!

Raising his arms and widening his eyes, the young man leaves there a little scared and leaving Santana with her black eyes fixed on Nadia, who affectionately squeezes Merida's right arm and murmurs something very close to her ear.

— Oh, no... — Santana mumbles as she closes her eyes to that scene and, as soon as the Merida opens a somewhat embarrassed smile, she stands up. — Ah, but I don't think she liked what that dwarf said?!

So, to increase Santana's anger, Merida laughs pleasantly at Nadia, who insists on squeezing her arms and biting her lower lip, indicating with her body how much she wants the Professor.

— Enough! That's it! It's over! — Santana exclaims, determined to end that joke and, as soon as she sees Merida walking towards the students in the background, she steps forward to Nadia. — Hey! You garden dwarf!!!

At the same moment, Nadia looks at Santana with a smile and asks without breaking her huge smile:

— Did you talk to me, dear?!

Closing her wrists and needing to control herself so as not to break the blonde's face right there, Santana stands in front of her with her arms crossed and replies with a certain empathy:

— Yes, it's with yourself, garden dwarf!

Nadia's eyes widen, silent for a few seconds without knowing what to say, until she crosses her arms when she says:

— What did you call me, dear?!

Opening a corner smile and getting closer to the blonde, Santana responds slowly and closing her eyes in the blue ones:

— Exactly what you heard...  _ dear _ ... garden dwarf!

— Hello?!?! — Nadia says a little surprised and puts her hands on her hips. — Wow! And who do you think you are to call me that?!

Santana keeps her black eyes steady on the blonde's and points a finger at her when she says:

— Look here, garden dwarf, I will say this only once and I hope you understand my message — she sticks against Nadia's body, taking two steps back. — Either you stay away from Professor Harris or we will both have an unfriendly little conversation in the hall!

Nadia raises an eyebrow when she laughs:

— Ah, my dear, this path that you're still taking to conquer Merida has already been conquered by me! I'm sorry, but I won't walk away from those who want me around every day!

— How is it?! — Santana questions with an unfriendly countenance. — What did you say?!

— Exactly what you heard... — Nadia responds laughing. — This desire of yours to win over Professor Harris will go nowhere, baby, because I already did that and won my place much more than deserved. Believe me, you're not the first and you will certainly not be the only one! You can keep the remains.

— No... you shouldn't have said that... — Santana murmurs shaking her head and, after snapping her fingers, grabs the collar of Nadia's shirt. — You garden dwarf!!!

Without thinking twice, Santana throws Nadia against the wall and exclaims loudly:

— You blonde slut, I won't warn you twice!!!

Everyone looks scared at the two women and walks away, the instant Nadia gets to her feet before the latina catches her again and, throwing yourself against her, exclaims:

— You daring!! Never touch me again!!! — the blonde exclaims when pushing Santana against the wall on the other side and slaps her in the face.

— Aaaahhhh, you dwarf!!! — the Latina exclaims, gritting her teeth and giving Nadia two consecutive slaps, pushing her with one foot away. — You'll stay away from her and I'm warning you for the last time, your toilet lid!!!

The young blonde falls to the floor, but she gets up, throwing her hair back and points a finger at Santana saying:

— You're crazy!! It's completely crazy!!!

With her eyes closed, the latina smiles exclaiming:

— You have no idea how crazy I am or where I come from!!! — she motioned for the blonde to approach and opened her arms. — Come on, oxygenated dwarf! Because nobody touches what is mine and leaves unharmed! Are you listening to me?! Stay away from her!!!

— Now I'm going to stick more with her, dear! Well, as far as I know, you are not her wife!!! — Nadia exclaims laughing. — You'll be expelled from this university and sent back to your third world country!

In that instant, Santana's eyes widen, not believing what she just heard, and she closes her wrists when running over Nadia.

— YOUR SLUT!!! REPEAT! REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY COUNTRY!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I COME FROM, YOU OXYGENED!

Merida, who had gone out to get something, returns to the room and is surprised to see Santana and Nadia grappling with slaps and tugs of hair.

— BY THE GODS! — she screams as she drops the papers and runs to both. — SOMEONE HELP ME!!! WHY DID YOU ALL STOP TO WATCH! COME HERE TO HELP ME!

Grabbing Santana by the waist and easily pulling her away from Nadia, Merida signals for a student to pull Nadia back, thus keeping the two women away from each other.

— RELEASE ME, MERIDA! RELEASE ME THAT I WILL BREAK THE FACE OF THIS OXYGENED GARDEN DWARF!!! — Santana screams as she swings her legs and hands towards Nadia. —  _ PUTA _ ! — she says in Spanish with some anger.

— Stop it, Santana! Stop it now! — Merida exclaims, still shocked by what she just saw and, as the young girl keeps trying to escape her hands, she carries her like a piggy on her right shoulder. — Stop now!!!

She walks out of the room, speeding her steps down the empty corridor and trying not to be seen with that uncontrolled young woman in her strong arms.

— THAT PUTA GETS DRAGGING ON YOU, MERIDA!!! I WILL KILL HER! — Santana screams as she slaps the Welsh on the back. — WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! LET ME GO! RELEASE ME NOW!!! I WANT DISTANCE FROM YOU!!!

— Stop screaming, you crazy! — Merida exclaims when entering her room and locks the door. — You're out of control, girl!!!

As soon as she puts Santana on the floor, she is slapped across the face and the young woman says:

— Never touch me again, do you hear me?! — Santana points a finger at her and closes her eyes. — You idiot! Never touch any inch of my skin again, do you understand?!

Opening her eyes wide and feeling a certain attraction when she sees the latina with those black hair tossed in a messy way, Merida lets out a nervous laugh when she says:

— Well, who said I want to touch you again, girl?! — she stops the young woman and puts her hands on her waist, fighting the crazy urge to kiss and suck that whole body again. — You presume too much! I did nothing more than save my skin by taking you off Nadia, otherwise I could lose my job.

— What?! — Santana questions with some anger and points a finger at the Welsh, making her walk on her back. — You are an idiot! A hillbilly who deserved nothing that I gave! Nothing!!! You ungrateful!!!

As Santana walks up against Merida, the Welsh moves away from her without breaking the strong look they exchange, indicating how much lust there is when they get too close.

— You're crazy, Santana Lopez! Crazy!!! — Merida exclaims, shaking her head. — I don't know where I was with my head when I gave you a chance! In kissing you! In having sex with you! It was the worst mistake I ever made in my life!!!

At that moment, stopping walking and closing her eyes on the professor, Santana asks:

— A mistake?! You despised my feelings, ignored my statement and cared little for me that day I sang for you!!!! — she points a finger at the redhead and tries not to cry in anger. — And then tell me that you made a mistake by staying with me?! When sleeping in my bed?! Kissing my whole body?! When running to my house just to not be with your wife and daughter?!

— Ah, Santana, stop your fake tears!!! — Merida exclaims opening her arms and frowning at the young woman. — I already know everything, okay? I talked to the other professors and they all told me that you are doing badly and are not able to close the semester with good grades! Of course, you pretended to like me to get a grade, didn't you?!

Without thinking twice and hating the Welsh, Santana slaps her in the face saying:

— You have no right to say those things! I would never do anything like that to get a grade, you savage! Never! And I did everything I did because I'm in love with you. Why is it so hard to see this?!?!

A silence dominates the place, allowing only the noise of the clock hand to the wall to bother the women who look at each other intensely.

Merida feels her body soften when she hears those words so true and so heavy, mainly because she is someone married and who could not have allowed a student to feel that way about her.

— Santana... you leave me out of myself... You take away all my senses and leave me completely hypnotized! — Merida says slowly and runs her hands through her hair. — By the gods, when I saw you kissing and cuddling with Jessica, I totally lost control! — she looks intensely at the young woman, who already looks at her with thick tears. — You tell me all those sexy things, you compliment me, you own me and make me crazy for later... the next day... to be in the arms of another?! Ah, Santana! Why do you do this with me?!

Not believing in a single word of what that beautiful woman says to her and remaining firm in order not to throw herself into those strong arms, Santana exclaims:

— Ah, Merida, spare me your good girl speech! The married here is you and not me! So, I don't have to give you satisfaction with who I go out with or fail to go out with! — that said, she steps forward to the door. — And excuse me, I have more to do!

Before Santana can unlock the door, Merida abruptly pulls her by the arm and turns her around, making her black hair swing sensually, says:

— Come back here, girl!

— Let me go! — Santana exclaims when she is trapped against that athletic body and strikes the redhead's shoulders, loving to feel tight in those wonderful arms.

As soon as the young woman's sweet-peppery smell intoxicates Merida's nostrils, making her shiver all over, an uncontrollable desire takes over her body and makes her raise a hand from her back to Santana's black hair, almost bringing your mouth closer to her. when she murmured:

— I don't want you to be near me, do you hear me, girl?! — she sees the young woman delivered in your hands and kisses and bites her chin, passing through her neck and reaching her breasts almost jumping out of her cleavage. — I don't want anything more with you, Miss Lopez...

Santana opens a smile on the corner of her lips, as she scratches the professor's broad shoulders, feeling chills when she hears her surname said like that in that soft voice.

— So, let me go, Professor Harris...

At that moment, Merida completely loses consciousness and, carrying Santana by the buttocks, kisses her with intensity on the lips and her body seems to explode with desire mixed with lust. So, without stopping with the kisses, the Welsh approaches the table and, dropping everything on the floor, lays Santana there.

— I can not stand to be without you... not anymore! — Merida exclaims when she takes off Santana's dress at once, throwing it to the side, and squeezes her body while your green eyes admiring that Afro-Latin skin. — You are wonderful!!!

The young woman throws her arms back and smiles, feeling appreciated by the words and hands, which slowly takes off her panties and bra. Then, as soon as she is completely naked, Santana spreads her legs and Merida pulls her around the waist, bringing her to the end of the table and closer to you.

— Aaahhh, you savage!!! — Santana exclaims with laughter and has her breasts clenched by the strong Welsh hands, feeling a delicious shiver that only Merida can provide.

— Never again... — Merida murmurs as she kisses Santana's belly, but without stopping the caresses on her breasts. — Never again let me see you in someone else's arms, do you hear me?! — she tightens the skin of the young woman, who just nods without cutting her laughter. — Great! I won't bear to imagine again another woman touching this body and skin that are mine… only mine…

As soon as the redhead kneels and begins to possess her with your tongue, Santana let's out a groan of satisfaction, arching her body that is squeezed by Merida's hand, and scratches the table murmuring:

— I promise… there isn't no one else but you… it's only you...


	11. Secrets

A few days later...

In Bren S.'s office, Santana finishes telling the stylist about her and Merida. The young woman is sitting on the table with her legs crossed, while Brendon is in his chair fiddling with the huge interactive screen.

— Wait! Wait! Wait! I think I didn't quite understand what you just told me, hairy creature!!! — Brendon exclaims in a shocked tone as he stops drawing and looks at the young woman over the round glasses. — Are you a mistress?! Really?!

Santana nods, without taking her black eyes off her nails and Brendon throws himself against the chair.

— I am shocked! — the stylist exclaims when placing a hand on his chest. — I stay a few days in Paris and the world is upside down...

— Not upside down! — Santana says in an amused tone and pokes the man's nose. — The world is as it should be, that's it. I mean — she tilts her head to the side thoughtfully. — Merida asked me for patience because she has a thing to deal about that mouse, you know? Her little girl? So! — Santana raises her shoulders and looks at her nails again. — She said something about resolving the marriage, fighting for the girl's custody and something like that, I don't know!

Leaning his elbows on the table and his chin in his clasped hands, Brendon silently looks at the young woman for long seconds and seems to think very carefully before speaking.

— The "mouse", in this case, would be her daughter? Alicia?! Is that it, creature?! — he sees the young woman nod and closes his eyes on her. — You are cruel, you know, hairy?! — Brendon stands up suddenly, taps the pen several times on Santana's head and exclaims loudly: — Stop calling Alicia mouse, you big creature!!! All that hair of yours is somehow interfering with your head, creature!!! Never call my goddaughter mouse again, do you understand me?!

— Stop it, Brendon! You crazy!!! — Santana screams in irritation as she steps down from the table and walks away from the man, placing her hands in her hair. — You will ruin my hair, you bald envious! Why are you attacking me like this?! What did I do wrong now?! — she opens her arms and raises her eyebrows. — Just because I told the truth about that little girl?!

Still shocked and shaking his head, Brendon sits back in his chair and, crossing his legs, looks seriously at the young woman:

— Santana Lopez, if you really want Merida, you will need to accept her daughter. Getting involved with someone who has been married and has a child is complicated, dear. Besides, why does poor Alicia piss you off so much? What would that be?!

Snorting impatiently, Santana throws herself against one of the furry poufs and shakes her head:

— Why! Her daughter, like her wife, is too boring! Blondes... blue eyes... Ah, Brendon, they must live a very still and dull life! — she runs her hands through her hair and smiles: — No wonder that Merida was enchanted by me, right?! Latina, with this wonderful skin and these devastating hair! Who doesn't fall in love, right?!

— Jeeeeez, and what about Jessica?! — Brendon exclaims, folding his hands on his little tummy tight in the light blue vest. — Isn't she too sweet too?! Blonde... blue eyes... and she is a sweet person... By the way, why is there a problem with them being blond, Santana?!

— Aahhh, nothing! I'm just saying that Merida lives in this "margarine family" and is not happy at all! And that me, a Latin woman and with this wonderful skin, is making that Welsh much happier than them. Only that! — Santana explains rolling her eyes and pointing at the man. — And Jessica is special... she is that sweet, cute and unique creature that deserves to be kept in a little pot so that the world doesn't hurt her. And she is mine! Is different!

With a deep sigh, Brendon feels that Santana is extremely torn between the affection she feels for Jessica Miller and the insane passion she has for Merida Harris, and begins to really worry about it all.

Then, opening a slight smile, the stylist says:

— San, you don't have to hate Summer or Alicia to like Merida. Each is different... You, better than anyone, know that I hate these labels!

At that moment, Santana stands and approaches the table, resting her hands there and looking deeply at Brendon.

— It's easy for you to say all that, Bren, because you're a man and white. I'm a woman, afro-latin and lesbian. I had to be strong and impose myself almost my whole life, you know? And what makes me more intrigued by Merida is that she is the first woman I have a relationship with to talk at all times how much she loves the tone of my skin... the smell... I have a damned pride of who I am, of my skin, of my history, and Merida appreciates me as a whole, without taking or putting anything... — Santana smiles from the corner when she remembers the Welsh kissing her. — It's so crazy the way she acts with me, Bren, because she sees me beyond the physical and, at the same time, idolizing how I am... It's confusing, because Merida is married and I don't see her looking at her wife the same way she does at me, do you understand what I'm saying?

As soon as the young woman finishes talking, Brendon smirks, strokes her chin and says:

— You NEVER have to be ashamed of who you are, hairy creature. You are beautiful exactly for who you are, do you hear me?! Always be proud of that skin, that hair and its history! I brought you here because I saw potential in you, San.

Shaking hands to shake off those sentimental matters, Santana exclaims:

— Oh, let's change the subject, ok?! Let's talk about Merida and about her showing up at my house almost every day!

— How is it?! — Brendon exclaims with wide eyes. — Girl! I need to talk to that savage! — he points to the young woman. — You're not deluding yourself, are you? I mean, are you going to give her the time she needs to deal with custody of the daughter and don't get in trouble with the girl, huh?!

Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, Santana replies:

— I know! I know!

— Oh, San, I need to assume that it worries me a little... — Brendon comments thoughtfully and points a finger at Santana. — You need to dedicate yourself to your studies and Merida is your teacher. Besides, being a lover requires a lot of psychology, dear. And you don't have to live like this…

With arms crossed, Santana smiles in a corner when she says:

— Bren, dear, stay calm. I know what I'm doing... — she reaches out her left arm and shows him the beautiful delicate watch attached to her wrist. — After all, getting presents once in a while doesn't hurt anyone, does it?!

— Hairy creature!!!! For all the holy stylists! — Brendon exclaims while holding Santana's wrist and looks at her watch in wonder. — How beautiful! What a gem! Did Merida give it to you?!

— Yes... last night she showed up at home and... after several things... she gave me this beautiful gift. — Santana blinks smiling at the stylist, who remains concerned. — Oh, Brendon, what is it, huh?! I can't accept gifts from her?

— That's not it, San. It's just... you should... — Brendon starts to speak, but Santana rolls her eyes.

— Oh, that sucks, Bren! Stop this! — she rests her hands on the table and smiles. — If she wants to give me a present, I don't see any problem with that! And, to be quite honest, as long as she remains married and with the little mouse over at her house, I have her just for me when she goes home. You see?! I keep the good part, as simple as that!

Raising his eyebrows, realizing that there is nothing more he can say to change his assistant's head, Brendon stands up clapping his hands while exclaiming:

— Very well! That's right, San, I won't say anything else! I just want to know something... What about Jessica? Did you break up with her?

— I don't need to end anything with her, Brendon. It's like I said before, we are friends with benefits, nothing much. — Santana answers simply. — And I don't want to see Jessica with someone else, she's mine! So...

— For all the holy stylists, creature! — Brendon exclaims shocked. — And Merida? I don't understand anything anymore!

— Oh, how boring, Bren! — Santana complains with an angry snort and sits down at the table. — I hate labels, you know that! Hey, while Merida doesn't split up, I'm going out with Jessica too. Besides... — she winks at him and smiles in a corner: — It's always good to make that Welsh jealous... it makes her realize that she can lose me at any time. It's very nice to see her possessed of jealousy, you have no idea of that...

— Girl! You're mean, huh?! — the stylist laughs mockingly and points to the young woman. — That's why I adore you! I've never had an assistant as wonderful and cruel as you!

* * *

It's after 8 pm and at Summer and Merida's house there is a dinner with the couples of friends, Vanessa and Alana, Helena and Igor. As the winter seems a bit harsh, the fireplace is lit, several bottles of wine are being opened and they are eating  _ fondue _ of cheese and meat. Everyone is talking excitedly and laughing, leaving Summer very happy and relieved to feel that her life is returning to normal.

— Ah, I don't believe that Merida never told you this story before, Sammy? — Alana questioned with laughter, while wiping her mouth with the napkin.

Summer, seated in front of Alana and next to Merida, shakes her head and, resting a hand on her wife's leg, replies:

— She never told me she stole a car!

— Whoa! Hey! I didn't steal any cars! — Merida exclaims with her hands raised and shaking her head. — I just tried to unlock a car very similar to mine, that's all!

Alana laughing, while drinking another sip of her whiskey, looks at Merida when she says:

— Ah, but you had a little drink that day, didn't you?!

At that moment, Helena widens her eyes and, smiling in a corner, asks:

— Merida, Merida! You, who can't stand putting a drop of alcohol in your mouth, used to get drunk?!

—  _ Ay, Dios mio,  _ Lena, you don't know anything! — Vanessa exclaims with her Spanish accent and, winking at Merida, continues to speak excitedly: — That one was extremely wild and very, very inconsequential!

Merida's green eyes close on Vanessa and, in disguise, she shakes her head, as if asking the Spanish woman to stop talking. However, Summer, laughing curiously, asks:

— Um... really, Van?! Tell the story of the car! When did Merida almost commit theft?!

Vanessa licks her lips very well painted in red, opens a dangerous smile and, winking at Merida, replies:

— Oh, Sammy, Merida and I used to go to a nightclub to dance…  _ músicas calientes _ , you know?

Looking curiously at her wife and looking back at Vanessa, Summer laughs:

— Really?! My Merida ?!  _ Caliente _ ?! I don't believe it, Van! She never danced with me!!!

— Ah, Sammy, don't listen to what Vanessa and Alana say about me, they don't know anything! — Merida exclaims throwing herself against the chair and looks at Igor. — See, man, Vanessa took the night to make me hell!

—  _ Ay,  _ you savage, I'm just telling your wife what you should have already said! — Vanessa exclaims adjusting the neckline in her dress with a pattern imitating snake skin. — First, this Welsh dances very well! When we danced tango, she was really able to follow me! Second, there was a nightclub in a somewhat isolated part of London, which you would only enter if you had any contact. And there they only played songs  _ calientes _ and very bold, and, the best part, there was no distinction at all about who danced with whom, you know? Woman with woman, man with man, woman with man! Anyway, everyone was free to dance with whoever they wanted.

Wide-eyed, Summer looks at Merida beside her and exclaims:

— Wow! Did you go to places like that and never told me? Why have we never been there?

Shaking her head and taking a sip of her juice, Merida replies:

— Oh, love of my life, I was young and, since Alana was always traveling, I kept Vanessa company and she tormented me to dance almost everyday.

— Aaahhh, Merida, stop the drama! — Alana exclaims as she supports the trunk against the table and points the whiskey glass at the Welsh. — You loved to dance and you did it very well! If I didn't tell you to do something else, you and Vanessa would dance in that place every day!

Looking from Alana to Vanessa and from Vanessa to Merida, Summer asks when crossing her legs:

— And where does the story of the stolen car come in?!

With a silly laugh and resting her elbows on the table, Vanessa replies:

—  _ Ay,  _ Sammy, Merida had drunk tequila for the first time that day and, when we decided to leave, she was so excited that she approached the car, which was the same as hers, and tried to open it, but of course it didn't work. — she laughs, pointing at Merida, who smiles sheepishly, and continues: — Then, the owner of the car was there and thought that Mery was trying to steal it.  _ Ay, Dios mio _ !!! It was a mess, because the savage started fighting with the guy, thinking that the car was hers and, after she punched him, leaving him unconscious, we ran like crazy to her car, which was next corner! It was so funny! So... — Vanessa looks intensely at Merida. — So good! It was an adrenaline rush!

With her green eyes looking mysteriously at the Spanish, Merida smirks when she says:

— Yes... that day was very good... — she supports her elbows on the table and doesn't take her eyes off Vanessa. — It started to rain, the car punctured the tire and we stayed in that car for hours...

Vanessa, looking away and swallowing, turns to Alana and strokes her hair, while Summer pours more wine for her and Helena while say:

— Guys! I'm shocked to find that you two got along well! — she points to Vanessa and Merida. — I mean, the two of you barely speak to each other and are always teasing each other. Since when do you know each other?

— Ah, Sammy, but it was always like this! — Alana exclaims with laughter. — Merida and I met Vanessa the same day, it was at a party at Brendon's house in Paris. Vanessa was one of Bren S.'s models at the time and, from that day on, we were hanging out all the time... the three of us. Merida and Van always teased each other, but they loved to go out dancing. You get used to this irrational tantrum between them.

— Bah! I am not mean to your wife, Alana, stop talking nonsense! — Merida exclaims as she stands and steps forward into the kitchen. — She's the one who insists on pissing me off! Correct that! — she returns holding a tray with more Italian bread cut into small slices and deposits it in the center of the table, stopping between Alana and Vanessa.

Taking a sip of her wine, Summer looks closely at Merida, wondering if she really knows who the Welsh really is, since she has just discovered that Merida used to dance  _ hot _ songs and that she had a strong friendship with Vanessa.

Then, as soon as Merida sits down next to her again, Summer asks:

— I had no idea of your friendship to the point of going to dance together several times.

— Ah, but they did much more than dance, Sammy! — Alana exclaims as she gets up and walks to the bar at the back of the room. — Since I was always traveling because of work, Vanessa was doing very well with Merida. There was even a weekend that they went to Wales, in the house that her parents have there... isn't it, Mery?!

As if she doesn't believe in anything, Merida looks confused at Vanessa, who keeps her eyes on Alana, and returns her eyes to her friend when she says:

— Yes.

Helena, gently touching Summer's hand, asks:

— Sammy, dear, from what I see, the things between you and Mery are all good now, right?

At that moment, Vanessa looks closely at the two women and asks:

— What happened to you, Sammy? What do you mean, things are good between you two?

Watching Merida, Alana and Igor leave the table and head to the living room, Summer sighs heavily as she replies:

— Oh, Van, it's a long story, but I made a mistake that until today I don't know how I was able to do that with Merida a few months ago. Those were terrible days that I spent with her, that she didn't even look at me right, you know? Anyway, thankfully that all of this is over and that we are happy now, everything is back to normal and I have my usual loving wife.

— And that girl? That Brendon's assistant? Has she stopped shaking your marriage? — Helena asks worriedly.

— Amazingly, I don't even care about her audacity anymore, because I know that Merida never went out with her again. — Summer responds with relief and looks at Vanessa, noticing her confused. — Oh, Van, there was a girl there, Brendon's assistant, who was on top of Merida. They even had a little affair, but it was a night thing.

— WHAT?! - Vanessa exclaims loudly, slapping her hands on the table. —  _ Por Dios,  _ Sammy!!! What do you mean, Merida had an affair and you don't do anything?! Absolutely nothing?! And how does that Welsh have the courage to cheat on you?! This is not right!!!

— Van, Van! Everything is fine now! — Summer exclaims as she holds the Spanish's hands in hers. — I did wrong right before she spent a night with this young woman, so I have no right to complain, you know?

Vanessa shakes her head, but raises her shoulders, clearly not accepting that attitude from the Welsh, and Helena, feeling some doubt, wondering why the Spanish woman was so bothered by that attitude of Merida.

— Well... — Summer starts talking again, looking from Vanessa to Helena. — The important thing is that everything is fine again, Merida is loving with me and we are even planning to travel with Alicia to Disney, I don't know yet.

Clearly not satisfied, Vanessa crosses her arms and legs when questioning:

— This girl who is causing problems in your marriage is Brendon's assistant?! — Summer nods, and the Spanish woman snorts. — Great! Be really calm, friend, because this girl will no longer bother you!

— Van... — Helena murmurs worried. — What are you going to do?! If Sammy already said that everything is fine, there is no reason for you to take her pains and face this girl. Merida is more guilty than she is, mainly because she is married and the young woman is single.

— Ah! I don't care about that savage, but Sammy! — Vanessa exclaims while drinking a sip of wine after pouring it in her glass. — I'll take care of this girl...


	12. The Spanish woman and some more... lies?!

As soon as people leave the Presidency meeting room, Brendon and Santana remain there. While the young woman is sitting on the chair with her legs resting on the table, the stylist is standing and reading something on his  _ tablet  _ when the living room phone rings.

— San, please answer the phone! — Brendon asks without removing his eyes from the object and, as soon as Santana rolls her eyes, he continues: — And without a sulky face! Come on! You are my assistant, creature!

Throwing her long hair back, Santana sits up straight and answers the phone:

— Yeah!

— Lopez?! It's Emily. Please, let Mr. Schneider know that Miss Castillo is coming up to see him. Thank you!

As soon as the receptionist hangs up without waiting for an answer, Santana raises her eyebrows and exclaims:

— This girl from the reception is a bit sassy, huh?! — she puts the phone on the table again and points to the stylist. — She said something about a Castillo coming here.

Stopping what he does and looking over the round glasses, Brendon asks:

— How is it?! Castillo?!

— Yes... and that name is not strange to me, Brendon. — Santana comments thoughtfully.

Before they say anything more, the immense doors of the room are opened with a certain force and the young Latina widens her eyes as she looks at the beautiful black woman, with long brown hair and green eyes, standing there, with her arms resting on the doors and wearing a short black dress, a furry coat and  _ pumps _ high-heeled.

— Vanessa!!!! — Brendon exclaims excitedly, dropping the  _ tablet _ on the table and stepping forward to the woman. — Honey! So glad to see you!!!

The beautiful Spaniard says nothing, exchanges false kisses with the stylist and, advances into the room, exclaiming:

— Yes,  _ corazón _ ! After I married Alana, you know I retired from the catwalks, but I miss being in your company! — she stops in front of Santana, looks her up and down and, smiling in a corner, asks: — Do I know you?!

Recognizing that woman as one of the models she admired as a teenager, Santana tosses her hair back and replies:

— No! But I must admit that I have admired you for some time! I had several magazines with you on the cover! I really fell in love with fashion thanks to you!

Vanessa raises an eyebrow, looking at the young woman as if appraising her, and exchanges two fake kisses with her saying:

— Very well! I'm glad to know that,  _ chica _ ... And what's your name?

— Santana Lopez. — Santana responds a little afraid, since she feels that woman is evaluating her.

With her eyes narrowed on the young woman, Vanessa sighs heavily and spins on her heels exclaiming loudly:

—  _ Muy bien,  _ Bren beloved! I came to talk to  _ usted _ ! — she points to the stylist. — Would you have time for your favorite model?

— But of course I do, wonderful! — Brendon exclaims as he extends a hand to her. — Come, let's talk in my office!

Turning her face to Santana, Vanessa nods and says:

— Come, Miss Lopez, you can join the conversation with us.

Raising her shoulders and walking behind the couple, Santana feels that there is something very strange about that model's visit, but goes to Brendon's office, opening the door and allowing everyone to enter.

As soon as Vanessa sits down in front of the table and Brendon in his chair, Santana stands beside the man, resting an arm on his shoulders, and looks at the model.

— Vanessa,  _ hermosa, _ say what you want to say. I'm all ears! — Brendon says as he crosses his legs and looks worriedly at the woman. — Don't you tell me you're going to be a mother?!

— What?!?! — Vanessa exclaims shocked and shakes her head. — Of course I would not do such a thing with my body, you crazy! Are you insane?! — she tosses her hair back and continues: — Everyone knows that I can't stand those ragged creatures that lick everything they see ahead!

— Huh! You really like Alicia! Always buy clothes for her that match yours, creature! — Brendon laughs and almost gets a pat on the hands. — Oh, aggressive! Stop it, crazy!!!

— Alicia is different and you know it! — Vanessa says, crossing her bare legs through the dress and strokes the furry collar of her coat. — She's my little girl, my little savage and I pretend to be my daughter. Alicia is a special child for me, besides being extremely intelligent!

Throwing himself against the chair, Brendon puts a hand on his chin and tries to understand those words.

— Why... little savage?! Oh, Vanessa, you never get tired of harassing Merida, do you?! To the point of putting in Alicia clothes matching yours just to piss off that Welsh, right?!

At that moment, Santana tries to understand why Vanessa, who is not Alicia's mother, buys clothes for the child that match her own. What's more, it means that she knows Merida very well, to call her savage.

Then, not holding her sharp tongue and feeling a certain jealousy, Santana asks:

— Where do you know Merida from?!

Taking her green eyes to the young woman with black hair and opening a slight smile when she perceives her jealous tone, Vanessa replies:

— We have been friends for a long time... for a VERY long time, Miss Lopez. Besides, we are neighbors... Why?!

Realizing that his assistant is going to say more than she should, Brendon nimbly pinches the young woman's leg and responds by looking at Vanessa laughing:

— Oh, Van, Santana is Merida's student and likes her very much. You know how the students look for her, don't you?!

— Oh! Sure! — Vanessa smiles in a corner and winks at Santana. — Who wouldn't have a crush on that charming welsh, right?! — she closes her coat to her body and sighs. — Besides, with her savage way and that athletic body, it's even hard not to have dreams about her!

Controlling her breathing, but not liking the tone the woman uses to talk about her Merida, Santana comments:

— I wanted to understand why everyone calls Professor Harris savage, when she seems so focused, so cool and so... too straight. If you understand me.

Wishing to disappear and thus avoid embarrassing his assistant, almost assuming that she has an affair with the Welsh, Brendon shakes his head and, before he says anything, Vanessa responds with laughter:

— Oh, Miss Lopez, this is something funny and I still can't understand what happened to make Merida look that way so straight, but she was someone very unpredictable, you know? — she runs her hands over her legs and keeps her green eyes on Santana. — Merida was an indomitable savage, a person who never thought about the consequences of tomorrow, was always living as if each day was a new adventure and not caring about the feelings of others. She did unimaginable things, she was fun,  _ hot  _ and  _ very  _ naughty! Women were desperate behind her! — Vanessa opens her arms and smiles in a corner. — As you see, she was a perfect savage!

At that moment, Santana is silent and tries to imagine Merida as someone that the model has just described, but cannot. Now, the Welsh is always so affectionate, careful and very solicitous with her. How could Santana believe everything she is listening to?

Then, lightly caressing the watch on her wrist, Santana sighs heavily and Vanessa, observing the object in the young woman, comments:

— Oh! What a beautiful watch, dear! — she motioned for Santana to extend her arm and, as soon as she did, Vanessa observed the details of the object. — It's... very beautiful, dear!

Before Santana says anything, Jessica opens the door gently and, smiling at her, says:

— Excuse me...

Vanessa, at the same time, turns and sees the young woman with blond hair looking affectionately at Santana, and Brendon, crossing his legs again, asks:

— Yes, Jess? What happened?

— I came to invite Santana to eat something, it's almost time for afternoon tea... — Jessica replies without taking her eyes off Santana, who stares calmly. — Let's go?

Quickly looking at Brendon, who gestures with his hands for her to go, Santana waves to Vanessa and, lacing a hand in Jessica's, leaves the room and gives a kiss on the cheek of the young blonde beside her.

As soon as the Latina leaves, Vanessa stands like a hurricane and, looking seriously at Brendon, exclaims:

—  _ Por Dios,  _ Brendon!!! Now will you tell me what this story is about putting this assistant of yours to destroy my friend Summer's marriage?! What do you have in your fucking mind, huh?! Are you smelling too many needles?

— Jeeeeeeez!!!! — Brendon exclaims in shock and puts his hands on his chest, his eyes widening at the Spanish woman. — For all the holy stylists, woman, what is this erupting hurricane?!

Closing her eyes on the man and placing her hands on her hips, Vanessa replies:

— Well! Don't play dumb, Brendon! I know you have a finger in this story of Merida cheating on Summer with this girl! Come on! I want to know why you're doing these things!

— Oh, Vanessa, it was Summer who cheated first! The one who caused the crack in that failed marriage was Summer! I just helped Merida feel free and truly loved for the first time by introducing my assistant to her! That's simple! Santana's a very good girl and has a lot more affection to give than Summer, that American woman who turned my friend into that pathetic, boring person! — Brendon exclaims impatiently and points to the Spanish woman. — You were there telling Santana how much fun Merida was, she was adventurous and much more interesting than the person she is today! Are you going to tell me that you don't miss the crazy things that Merida used to do?! I still don't know how you and her never had an affair, because I swore there was a very strong chemistry between you!

Shaking her head and waving a hand at him, Vanessa complains:

— Oh, stop talking nonsense! Of course, I miss that fun and spontaneous friend, but that doesn't give me the right to do what you're doing, which is practically encouraging a betrayal of Merida with a young girl like Santana! She is married, the mother of a beautiful little girl and has a very nice wife.

— Oh, Vanessa, how much unnecessary crying! What is it now? Suddenly you became the saint of impossible savage causes?! — Brendon exclaims impatiently and gets up. — Summer cheated on Merida first! Talk to your little friend and you'll find out it's true! Sweet and charming Summer betrayed Merida when they were on a trip and the savage one was sick, I don't know. Santana is not to blame for anything!

With a suspicious face and sitting slowly in the chair, Vanessa asks:

— Did Summer really cheat on Merida?! Did Summer do that?! But... it doesn't make sense! It's not like that sweet woman to betray... Besides, she is married to the savage, who would have the courage to betray that monument?!

— Yes, she cheated! — Brendon says while crossing his arms. — Oh, Vanessa, dear, you have no idea how well for Merida Santana does. Only...

— I don't want to hear! — Vanessa exclaims as she raises a hand to him. — The less I know about this case, the better! I don't have to say anything about your assistant, but I don't think it's right with Alicia, her mother having an affair with someone and stop being with her for two silicone breasts!

With her eyes wide and feeling extremely uncomfortable with what she had just heard, Santana remains frozen behind the semi-open door and tries to understand everything without feeling doubtful about Merida.

— Does she just get involved with me to get revenge on her wife?! Is that what I mean to her?! A revenge?!

— San?! — Jessica nudges the latina's arm and smiles. — Did you find your cell phone?

Shaking her head and faking a smile, Santana turns to face her and replies:

— Yes! It was in my pants pocket this whole time! Let's have our tea!

* * *

Sitting on the living room carpet, Merida plays with Alicia laughing, while Summer is in the office preparing her class for next week.

— No,  _ mam _ , it's wrong! — Alicia exclaims when pulling a piece of  _ lego _ from the hands of the Welsh. — This one goes there, look!

— Huh! But I thought we would build the biggest lego Darth Vader in the world!? — Merida questions confused and lies on her back, looking at the ceiling. — You are very demanding, girl, did you know that?!

After fitting the piece in the desired place, Alicia sits on her mother's lap and, squeezing her belly, makes a curious expression when asking:

— What is that?

— What is what, Ali? — Merida asks while stroking the child's hair.

— Demanding...

Laughing silly and squeezing her daughter's feet, Merida replies:

— Um, demanding is someone who always wants the best, who demands with obstinacy. Understood?

And, once again, Alicia is silent and showing the face of someone who thinks a lot until, raising her shoulders, she answers:

— I think so... is it like Mom?

— Like mommy?! Why do you say that? — Merida asks laughing weakly and looks curiously at her daughter.

Sighing heavily and leaving her mother's belly, Alicia sits down on the carpet again and returns her attention to Darth Vader when she answers:

— Because she told Aunt Lena that it is better not to say anything... She is demanding, right? She wants the best...

At that moment, Merida sits up straight and looks worriedly at her daughter, not liking it at all. As much as things in her marriage look good or not, she is sure that this is no reason for Summer to be careless and to say somewhat dangerous things around Alicia. Then, smiling falsely, Merida strokes the child's hair and, after kissing her on the top of the head, says:

— Mom should be talking about some adult stuff, Ali, that's why she said that to Aunt Lena.

— I know... — Alicia replies without taking her eyes off the pieces ahead.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Merida gets up and walks to the kitchen, still seriously thinking about how she would talk to her wife about the possible divorce and how much she wants Alicia's guard.

— Why the hell can't I just divorce? I cannot continue with this lie! Regardless of whether I stayed with Santana or not, I didn't act right with Summer and we need to end this marriage that is not good for any of us...

After drinking a sip of water, the Welsh woman places the glass in the sink when she feels her cell phone vibrate. As soon as she takes it out of her pants pocket, she sees "Santana" calling and immediately answers:

— San?!

— You are an idiot, did you know that?!  _ Idiota _ ! — Santana exclaims clearly annoyed and mixing Spanish in the middle of the words. — Who do you think you are to use me like that?!

— What?! Santana, what are you talking about?! — Merida asks, feeling confused. — What happened? When did I use you, Santana?!

— YOU USED ME!!! You used me and it was cruel! — Santana exclaims in her upset voice. —  _ Eres una idiota!!! _

Quickly looking at her daughter, still playing in the living room, Merida walks to the door of the house, leaving there and leaning the door behind her. As soon as she stops on the balcony, she puts a hand on her waist and asks:

— By the gods, San, what happened?!

— How could you use me that way, huh?! — Santana says almost crying. — And when would you tell me about  _ Vanessa?!  _ About your beloved friend named Vanessa, huh?! The one who calls your little girl a little savage and misses the inconsequential savage you were?!

— What?!?! — Merida asks almost like a shout and looks at the house next door, where she sees Vanessa leaving with her huge doberman and closes your eyes on her. — Santana, I don't know what you heard, but don't believe anything! Nothing! I want you! I would never use you! Never!

— Ah, Merida! You used me to take revenge on your wife's betrayal! When would you tell me that I am just a vendetta?! Huh?! — Santana almost screams. —Don't you ever talk to me again, do you hear me?!  _ Nunca más! _

— Santana!!! Santana!!! — Merida exclaims desperately, but sees that the young woman hung up without waiting for an answer. — Aaahhh, shit!!! — she squeezes the cell phone in her right hand and, before she commits the madness to throw it on the floor, sees Vanessa walking the other way. — I'll kill her!!!

Then, replacing the cell phone in the pocket of her pants, Merida runs over to Vanessa exclaiming:

— Hey, you crazy! What did you do, huh?!?!

Immediately, the doberman places himself in front of the Spanish and snarls at the Welsh, while Vanessa raises her eyebrows and, placing a hand on her chest, asks:

— Oh, you savage! What is that, huh?! Be careful that my Bernardo bites and doesn't let go!

— Ah, Vanessa, spare me your stories! — Merida exclaims taking two steps back and puts her hands on her hips. — Come on! When did you say shit to Santana?! I already know that you spoke to her!

Staying with only one eyebrow raised and smiling in the corner, Vanessa asks in an ironic tone:

— Um... Santana?! What would that be? Any vehicles, by any chance?!

Needing to be patient so as not to jump on the Spanish's neck, Merida sighs deeply and slowly, as if trying to control herself absurdly, and says:

— I won't ask again, Vanessa... What happened to you to torment the poor woman? Brendon's assistant?

Frowning and pointing at the redhead, Vanessa exclaims:

—  _ Ay,  _ you savage, I just went to visit my friend and remember my modeling days, that's all! — she motioned for her dog to sit beside her and, as soon as the animal compiled, she approached the redhead with green eyes closed on her. — But I admit it was  _ muy _ interesting my visit as I needed to see with my own eyes such  _ ninita _ who you are fucking with!

Showing a confused face, Merida crosses her arms when she asks:

— What little girl, woman?! Santana is a young woman who is trying to work and is my student. Why are you tormenting her?!

Letting out a smirk as she tosses her hair back, Vanessa replies:

— Why, Merida, because you are married and I will defend Summer's rights not to be betrayed!

— How is it?! You?! Defending Summer's rights?! Oh, Vanessa, please?! Spare me your lies! — Merida exclaims impatiently and shaking her head. — You went to make trouble, intrigue, which is something you love to do, that's right! And don't talk about what happens at my wedding without first knowing the truth!

— Truth?! What truth?! — Vanessa asks clearly upset and closes her eyes on the redhead. — Summer cheated on you once so what?! At least, she was not unfaithful as you are and were! Remember what you did to Alana?!

At that moment, Merida looks seriously at the Spanish black woman in silence for a few seconds, until she shakes her head saying:

— You are cunning, Vanessa... We swear we would never talk about this again and I won't! The past is in the past! Besides... as far as I remember, Alana's girlfriend was you, while I was just her best friend... — Merida lowers her voice and smiles in a corner. — I remember that it was not just one or two... but it was several times that you, her girlfriend, went out with me, the best friend!

—  _ Ay, Dios mio,  _ Merida! You fooled me, yes! As you are deceiving this poor  _ ninita!  _ — Vanessa exclaims impatiently, but clearly upset inside. — Besides, you were always very immature! No wonder you had to live in the USA for a while. Only there to meet someone who didn't know about your fame here, isn't it?!

Squeezing her eyes with two fingers, trying to stay calm, Merida sighs:

— Oh, Vanessa, again?! — she looks steadily at the Spanish and slaps a hand on your own chest. — I loved you! And I was willing to be with you, not caring about losing Alana's friendship! Who ended it all, making me an idiot, was you, not me! You chose to stay with your wife and I left you alone, didn't I?! We never talked about it again and I never humiliated myself to you again! So, answer me, why NOW, out of nowhere, you're getting into my personal life?! You went to Bren S. to torment Santana for what purpose?

As if swallowing something bitter, but trying to maintain her composure, Vanessa replies:

— You were very immature, Merida, inconsequential, and I wanted something solid, a security and a mature relationship... everything you could not give me!

— No?! And what would you call this that I live with Summer?! I am a successful professional, an exemplary mother and I was a good wife for Summer, until she ruined this marriage and cheated on me for no reason! — Merida says with some exhaustion in her voice. — Santana is special to me, Vanessa.

— Special?! Special, you savage?! — Vanessa asks ironically. — Well, what are you going to do with your wife?! And what will you do with this  _ ninita _ ?! In fact, she already has someone else in her life and she seems to be younger than you! Way younger and who goes hand in hand with her... something you can't do, right?! — Vanessa kisses the redhead's cheek for a long time and, stroking her chin, walks away exclaiming: — Besides, I think you just want  _ Santana _ because she has sooooo much in common with me, right?! Her skin… her beauty... What are you dating her for, huh?!


End file.
